Red X rising
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: Robins past has come back to haunt him in a very unexpected way. Things go from bad to worse, and there is nothing that he can do about it. What happens,and how is Red X involved? Read and find out. NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS, WILL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES!
1. Chapter 1

**What up fanfic land assassin x 007 is back! I feel much better posting again; I have been working on this story the entirety of Christmas break. So I have some of the chapters already done. That way I can just continually post while I work on new ones. This should keep you all happy. This fanfic will develop into a rated M one because of violence and murder. Not lemons. Even then it says romance in the description there are no lemons. Also I don't own Teen Titans in any way shape or form no mater how much I wished I did so it wouldn't have gotten canceled. Now to the story.**

** Who is Red X? Nobody knows; nobody except Robin. He's always known who it was he, just never realized it. He finds out in a disturbing, dangerous way that will affect him and the entire team in a way that will change there lives forever. **

** "It was a stormy night in Jump City, the rain poured hard on Robin as he made a quick sweep of the city on his motorcycle before going home. He did this every night because it gave him a sense of satisfaction that he was doing his job right. As he rounded a sharp corner a flying object slashed through his front tire, causing his motorcycle to flip. As he picked himself up off the ground a figure in a black suit stood over him.**

** "Long time, no see, thought I'd say hi." The figure said through an electronic voice modulator.**

** "Red X, I should have known." Robin growled, grinding his teeth in anger as he stared at the white skull mask with the red x on it. He remembered when he had created the suit. He regretted the reason why and what he did with the suit, but he knew he needed to get it back from this psychopath. He had no idea what he would do. Just that whatever he did someone innocent would get hurt. "I'm taking you in."**

** "Ha, you say that every time we meet yet, I always get away. I don't think you'll ever…uff!" Red X was cut short as Robin quickly stood up and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to double over in pain.**

**Robin used this as an opportunity to land a barrage of blows on him, not giving Red X any opportunity for a counter attack. Robin landed the final blow, a furious punch across Red X's temple, knocking him out cold and causing him to fall to the ground. As He stood there in the middle of he street being pelted by the rain and torn at by the wind Robin knelt down to unmask Red X. **

** "Time to finally find out who this psycho really is." Robin muttered to himself. He slowly lifted the white skull mask, and what he saw scared him. He recognized the person. He had thought he had left that life behind him. But thinking and knowing, apparently, were two different things. Once Robin got over the shock he ran, he left his motorcycle, and ran all the way back to the tower.**

** As he entered the living room, Robin was sopping wet, cold, panting, and out of breath.**

** "Dude, what happened, and where's your motorcycle?" Cyborg asked, as he paused his and Beast Boys game. **

** "Red X" was all Robin said before every body was around him. They were all asking him what happened and how he got away. "Look, I just want to go to my room!" Robin shouted, storming off, leaving every body starring at him, surprised at his outburst.**

** He couldn't believe who it was, after all this time, his past had come back to haunt him. He entered his room and went to the shower. The warm water felt good against his cold skin and he just stood there, letting the water hit him and roll down his body, and down the drain. He should tell his team, but no, that would only put them in more danger. This was his problem, his past; he didn't need to get them involved. He had to fix this on his own.**

** Robin stepped out of the shower and put on his pajamas, then he turned and looked into the mirror. He now had raven black hair that was short and spiky, his muscles were toned and developed, he had a light tan, and dark brown eyes. So much since then, since he had lived that life, since he had worked with him. That was his original life, what he originally had picked to do. Yet this felt like the true him, unlike the other him from all those years ago. This felt like his true calling, what he was meant to do with his life. As Robin lay down in his bed, he drifted off into a very restless sleep.**

**(**_**Flashback/dream)**_

_** It was nighttime in Gotham City and Robin was leaning against a dirty, red brick building in a dark back ally waiting for the delivery man to arrive with the package. He wore dark sunglasses with long, wavy black hair with red streaks through it. He wore a red t-shirt and black leather jacket with baggy, black sweat pants and red shoes A large, white van pulls up and a short, plump man gets out with a small box in his hands.**_

_** "You got the package?" Robin asked with a dangerous tone in his voice.**_

_** "You got the dough?" Asked the man, in a gruff, scratchy voice.**_

_** "Twenty grand right here." Robin said squatting down, patting a metal case and opening it so the man could see. "It's yours, if you got what I asked for."**_

_** "I got them, five high powered laser pistols, stolen from star labs." He opened the small box, revealing five small, silvery pistols with a glowing red power core. As Robin examined the pistols the man greedily eyed the money on the ground.**_

_** "Very nice, no wonder you're considered the best stealth man in the business. These babies's were locked up tight." They traded packages, and as the man turned around to head back to his truck, Robin pulled out one of the pistols. It went off without a sound, just a burst of red light and the thud of him and the metal case hitting the concrete.**_

_** "To bad you charge too much, otherwise you would have lived, oh well, your loss." Robin smiled evilly as he dragged the mans body into the back of the truck and drove off.**_

_**(End of flashback/dream) **_

** Hope you liked the first chapter. I plan on finishing this story, I have no intentions of discontinuing this story. I'll Probably update every week until I run out of pre-made chapters then it will probably take two or three weeks for every update because I'm also working on a Chaotic fanfic as well. Review on what you think, ideas, what I did good, bad, constructive criticism, flames, whatever. Also if you want, I have another Teen Titan fanfic, it's a Beast Boy, Raven pairing one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so one of the reviews I got on this was that it was difficult to read because it was all in bold so for this chapter I'm going to type the actual story not in bold and then you can review if you think it makes it easier to read or not. Also my keyboard is really old and my brother spilled pop on it so it's really sticking so sorry for any typos. I am trying to get a new laptop right now but I'll probably have to wait until next Christmas to get one, so please bear with me. Now to the story.**

Robin woke up in a cold sweat, panting from the nightmare. He then realized there was a pair of big, emerald green eyes looking at him through the dark.

"Are you ok friend Robin?" came a faint, pixyish voice from the dark.

"Ya Starfire, I'm ok, just a nightmare. Wait, what are you doing in here though? It's close to midnight." Robin asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"I heard noises from you room, so I came to check on you." Starfire said seriously with a worried look on her face. "I'm worried about you Robin, you were acting strange last night and now you have these mares of night that cause you to scream into the dark. It is not like you to do things like this." The tentative, pleading look in her big, green eyes staring intensely into Robins dark brown ones coaxed the answer out of his mouth.

"I know who Red X is." He said shamefully, hanging his head. "I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to protect you."

"Oh Robin!" Starfire exclaimed enthusiastically with a huge grin spreading across her face. "You know the Red X is, now we may go kick the butt!"

"No Star." Robin firmly stated. "I have to do this on my own. It's my fault, I created the suit, I have to fix it."

"But Robin, we are your friends, I'm your friend, and we can help you. You do not have to do this alone." The red headed alien said hurt.

"Sorry Star, but not with this, not this time. Now go back to sleep." Robin turned away and left Starfire standing there feeling hurt. As she turned to leave, she whispered

"I hope you have much luck in you investigation, and I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do." With that she left, not realizing that Robin had already fallen back to sleep.

…

The next mourning, when Robin entered the living room to get some breakfast, he found the rest of the Titans standing there waiting for him. They were all wearing angry looks on there faces, all except for Starfire, who hung her head in shame, unable to look him in the eye.

"You know who Red X is and didn't tell us!" Cyborg shouted furiously. "We could have taken him down and put him away for good man."

"Ya dude, we totally could've beaten him." Beast Boy added.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to put any of you guys in harms way, not when it was my fault that caused it in the first place." Robin said, starring them down as if to saying, try to challenge me, I dare you. Of course, Raven wasn't afraid to challenge him.

"Why would we be in danger Robin? We've all fought him before, why would this time be different? Who is Red X Robin?" Raven asked, starring Robin right back down.

"I already said I'm not telling, so stop asking." Robin turned on his heal and left the tower. He went for a walk around town; he did this often when he needed to clear his head or when he needed to think. And right now, he needed to do both. Why now, why him, what had he done to cause Red X to pick him? Of course, Robin already knew.

(_Flash back)_

_ Robin entered a warehouse that smelled of dust and rat droppings, carrying the package he had received earlier. _

_ "Is the birdie home to roost?" asked a voice from the dark._

_ "Yep, and the birdie brought a treat, twenty grand and a man in the back of a truck." Robin replied, smiling._

_ "Excellent, Truly marvelous, so do the pistols work?" Asked the man as he stepped into the light, he wore the exact same outfit as Robin except his hair was a dirty blond with no streaks of red through it._

_ "Yes they do, tested them myself. That's why I have the twenty g's and a dead man. How do you think the boss is gona react?" Asked Robin, suddenly nervous that he too, could end up dead._

_ "He lost no money and got the pistols, I doubt he'll kill you." The other guy replied._

_ "Thanks Alex, I was worried for a second. You remember what happened to Slim when he killed those people at the mall to make a get away." Robin sighed, relief spreading across his face._

_ "Dude, Slim left a gun on scene that almost lead the cops back to base. That's why the boss killed him." Alex replied laughing a little. _

_ "Well I guess its time to find out, I gota go see the boss now." Robin started walking up the stairesof the warehouse with them creaking under his weight. As he reached the boss's door he took a deep breath, and knocked. _

_ "Come in." Came a silky smooth, yet surprisingly deep voice from the room. Robin opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. It was hot and stuffy because the only source of light was a small fire in the fire place. Robin looked at the boss, he wore the same thing every day. A purple suit with a red dress shirt, and a purple tie, with black dress shoes, how he could wear that in this heat all day was impossible for him to figure out._

_ "So Robin, how did the mission go, a success, I hope, for your sake?" The fat man asked his silky voice with a deadly edge to it._

_ "A complete success, I got the pistols and tested one by killing the man, so you lost no money and gained five high-powered pistols. However, the only bad thing is figuring out how to dispose of the body." Robin answered in a monotone, not wanting to offend the boss, in fear of his life._

_ "That is a success; you did bring the body with you, right?" The boss asked, with the deadly tone in his voice once again._

_ "Yes sir, I did. He is In the back of the van I stole from him." Robin replied._

_ "Then you have nothing to fear." The man said jovially. "You did every thing ruthlessly perfect. For some one who's only ten, you are one of my best operatives. I would hate to have to ever kill you. There for Robin, I suggest you never give me a reason to kill you. Just remember, I may like you, but that doesn't mean I will hesitate to kill you. You are dismissed. Oh, and just put the body in the mixer." The boss said, his voice with a killer, finality to it. As Robin exited the boss's room he exhaled in relief. He had thought for sure he would be shot._

_ "And the birdie survived the lions den. So what are supposed to do with the body?" Alex asked._

_ "Ya I survived, but not without scratches. He basically threatened me to never cross him, and the body goes into the mixer." Robin replied casually._

_ "Ah, the mixer, maybe we should have SAW do it?" Alex said with a twinge of disgust on his face. SAW was probably the most twisted member of there gang. He earned the nickname because of the crazy ways he liked to kill people. The mixer was his idea in the first place, it was a series of five high-powered fans that when a body was dropped through them, would shred it to pieces. This quickly became the boss's favorite way of disposing of bodies because it made them easier to hide._

_ "Ya, we should, hey SAW, we got a mixer body for you." Robin shouted._

_ "A live one!" said SAW as he came running out of his office; he was usually in there planning new ways to kill people._

_ "No, he's already dead, but this is boss's orders." Alex replied with a shrug._

_ "It's been over a month since I've had a live mixer person, oh well. Where's the body?" SAW asked, disappointed._

_ "In the white van, over there." Robin replied, pointing to the van._

_(End flashback)_

Robin stopped there, he hated what happened next. The spattering of the blood, and the dropping of the body parts, it was enough to give him goose bumps thinking about it. He turned and looked at the clouds, so peaceful, floating along without a care, he wished his life could be like that, just be able to live life without a care, and just go with the flow. But no, his actions and choices in has life had prevented that from being an option. As Batman had always told him, we can't change the past, but the past can change the future. So you should always make sure you never did any thing you wished you could change.

** So, that's the end of chapter two. Also just incase this is needed. I do not own batman. I decided I needed to reveal more about Robins past in this chapter. I will probably have to change the rating to M by chapter 4 or 5. Because in on of those chapters is when the murders are going to start. Also, I want you all to guess, who do you think Red xis. You can guess up until chapter five. Because that is when the true identity of Red X is revealed, so have fun guessing. Again sorry for any and all typos, my key board is a piece of absolute shit. And thanks to all those amazing people who reviewed my last chapter. Review this one if you want to stay awesome or become awesome. **

** Assassin x 007 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo fanfic land, assassin x 007 is back!(Crowd cheers) I am glad to post the newest installment of Red X rising. Sorry it took so long, Christmas and other things got in the way. I would also like to thank mockingjay34 for her excellent villain name idea, I am also advising every one to read my other Teen Titans fanfic, it's called perfect, wonderful kiss. Now to the story.**

Robin was at Jacks motor shop buying a new tire for is motorcycle, he hadn't been able to ride it since the night he had found out who Red X was. It had been about a week since then and Robin was worried about what he could be planning. It was driving him insane; he had spent the last three nights up late, looking for some sign on where he was. Robin regretted letting him go but he was in total shock when he lifted that mask.

"It's all done Robin, good as new." Called the mechanic from the garage. "That'll be fifty-nine bucks." Robin handed him the money and walked back to get his motorcycle. He got on and revved the engine, he smiled, he had missed his bike so much. He hit the gas and tore out of the garage like a manic, weaving in and out of cars, ignoring street signs, just driving. He loved to do his, and he had one place in particular he wanted to ride.

As Robin approached the cliff he was grinning like the maniac he was. He was going to ride his bike down a cliff avoiding the razor sharp rocks, the random trees, and all the hawk that lived on the cliff side, plus he had to survive the toxic waste below. (Plasmas caused the waste) He brought the engine to life and raced down the cliff as fast as he could, dodging every thing perfectly. He jumped the hawk's nests, avoided the trees, and used the rocks as ramps to get crazy air time. When Robin got to the bottom he pulled up quickly and landed on a small rock, just big enough to hold him and his bike. As he looked at the toxic waste he thought, how could I have been so mean to my friends, they've been there with me through thick and thin. We've caught so many villains together, Plasmas, The Brain, all the hive kids, though Jinx is now a hero. But this is all his fault, he made the choices, so he needs to fix it.

Robin went back to the tower to look over his old notes about Red X to find out what exactly he could be planning, all of his previous stuff that he had done hadn't made since to him until he had unmasked him. Every thing he had done made total since now.

_(Flashback)_

_Robin stood outside of the ware house while SAW was taking care of the body. He was thinking about how a ten year old boy like himself could be involved in such a crazy criminal organization, but then he had to only look at himself to figure that out. He had lost his family in a crazy circus accident and had turned to a life of crime. He had been nine at the time, it was one year ago, today, he had lost his family and gained a crazy, insane, murderous one in its place. He wasn't proud of it but he had done so much he couldn't see any way out. He starred at the stars in the sky; it was just the stars tonight, no moon. He had once heard that while the full moon brings life, no moon brings death. He ad killed a man tonight, so he guessed the saying was true. As he turned around to go back into the hideout he was face to face with a man in a black morph suit._

_ "Sup bird boy, why you out here by your self?" Asked the man_

_ "Just thinking, so what you been up to tonight shadow?" Robin asked._

_ "The usual, skulking in dark alleys, listening in on private conversations, and stealing random things I deem theft worthy, among other things." Replied Shadow as he walked back into the warehouse. Robin distrusted shadow to the point he hated talking to him. His real name was Blake, but his name in the gang was fleeting shadow, shadow for short. He was the gang's invisible guy, the guy that learned those deep, dark secrets in order to black mail people, the person who stole things without any one noticing until it was much too late. Robin hated talking when he was around because he was afraid shadow would listen in and alter his words to make the boss kill him. He'd done it before and Robin knew why each time. Ron had beat shadow in poker, Spencer had taken over one of shadows assignments, and Nick had stolen his girlfriend without knowing it. Shadow was a cruel, evil person who truly loved being apart of the gang._

_ Robin walked back into the ware house and saw shadow talking to Alex, he knew Alex had no problems with shadow because he made sure to give shadow his space. He walked over to one of the crates and sat down, he had had a long night and wanted to sleep but he had to wait until the boss dismissed them, which could take a long time. It was already eleven and for him that was a long night, the others were grown men and could stay up late, he had troubles with it. As he started to doze off on the box the door to the boss's office swung open and the boss stepped out. _

_ "Ok boys, listen up. I want to thank Robin for his outstanding work on acquiring the laser pistols for us. With them, no one will be able to stop us, no one." The boss laughed in his silky, deep voice, causing the others to laugh with him. Robin just smiled and looked around. This was his life, and however screwed up it was, he enjoyed part of it, the thrill if the chase, of doing death defying moves, and every thing that got his adrenaline pumping. Just as the boss had turned around to go back into his office a dark figure burst through the sky light.  
"Son of a bitch, its Batman, shoot him! Screamed the boss with the sound of terror in his voice as he turned around and ran into his office. A bunch of the muscle men came bounding out of the little offices and corners of the warehouses they had been in with guns, knifes, baseball bats, and other weapons. Robin hit the floor behind the crates next to him as the sounds of gunfire filled the air. The crate was becoming riddled with bullet holes and Robin was praying that none of the bullets hit him. He listened as Batman took out guy after guy, using all of the tools in his utility belt. As he cowered there Batman took cover behind the same set of crates. He looked over and was apparently shocked to see a little kid in a gang hideout._

_ "Kid, were you kidnapped?" Batman asked concerned_

_ "No, I work for the gang, there my family." Robin said, fearing Batman would attack him once he heard this. Instead batman took on a look of pity and sadness. How could such a young kid be involved with such a violent gang? He quickly stood up and threw three explosive baterangs at the fuel tanks in the warehouse. When they exploded the roar deafened Robin for a few minutes, all he could see was the blaze of orange in the background of all the smoke and Batman leaping over the crates to take out the rest of the men. When Robin could hear again he heard the crackling of the fire burning through the warehouse, and the boss shouting_

_ "Batman, you will die here!" And the boss laughing maniacally. Robin saw a flash of red light and realized that the boss was using the laser pistols he had retrieved earlier. He watched as Batman quickly dodged all of the boss's shots and threw a baterang at the platform where the boss was sanding. It exploded on impact and sent the boss tumbling down into the fire, Robin never saw him again. There was still a bunch of smoke in the air when Batman turned and started walking toward Robin when the fire caused another one of the gas tanks to explode. Batman jumped towered him and guarded Robin from the shrapnel._

_ "How, did you find us?" Robin asked, his voice quavering in fear._

_ "Been tracking your gang for months, didn't expect to find someone so young part of a gang." Batman said in his emotionless voice, going back into his man of mystery mode. This kid was still part of the gang in his mind._

_ "Well, I lost my parents a year ago in a crazy circus accident, after that I went to crime to survive and every thing snowballed." Robin began to sob, regretting every thing he had ever done. Batman saw this and softened, he too had lost his parents at a young age, he hade been lucky to be rich, this kid hadn't. _

_ "Kid, do you want to come with me, become my sidekick, and leave crime behind?" Batman asked. _

_ "I would love too!" Robin gasped; he had expected Batman to drag him off to Juvenile detention center. He would have gone without complaint but this, this was unbelievable._

_ "There's just one condition, you have to help me by telling me all the information you know about all the gangs in Gotham, understood?" Batman asked sternly_

_ "Yes sir." Robin answered. Batman grabbed is shoulder and they walked out of the burning warehouse, as they were leaving, Robin saw a figure in the dust that was still settling, he recognized who it was. It was…_

_(End flashback)_

Robins communicator went off, tearing him out of his thoughts, he answered it

"Who is it?" He asked a little irate.

"Geeze Robin, calm down, don't you like seeing old friends?" Asked a familiar electronic voice, laughing a little.

"Red X! How did you get a communicator? Only Titans have those, Cyborg created an exact number!" Robin shouted into the device.

"Slow aren't we, same old Robin, I stole one from one of your friends, in fact he's here with me. Say hi Beast Boy." Red X showed Robin a green boy dangling over the edge of something, Robin couldn't tell what.

"Robin help me, this guy is absolutely insane! I'm at…uff." Red X stuck on of his sticky x's over BB's mouth.

"Now, we don't want you ruining the game do we? Robin here's how this works, you have twelve hours to find me and save your friend. If you find me in time you save him and I go with you quietly, however, if you fail, Beast Boy dies. Your twelve hours start now." Red X stepped back and showed Robin a large electronic counter, counting the time. The communicator went black. Robin was furious; he hadn't expected things to progress so fast. He had to save Beast Boy, he had to. He left his little rock at top speed, heading up the road that had lead to a parking lot before the sludge had been there, going to find beast boy.

** What did you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update, I lost my flash drive that had every thing on it so I couldn't finish this chapter and update till I found it. I had planned on updating the day after Christmas but I couldn't. Hope you can forgive me. Also I hope I can get more reviews for this story, I have had follows but not a bunch of reviews. I want any type of comments, flames included. So tell me what you think, like or didn't like. After all you are the reason I write these, and because I enjoy writing. I've actually started to write a book. It will not affect me writing this though. This is still my top priority. **

** Assassin x 007 out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whasup people! assassin x 007 is back and better that ever! Ok so the last chapter left you all on a giant cliff. BB got kidnapped, Red X could possibly kill him, Robins got twelve hours to find him, and you ALMOST found out the identity of Red X. Well you will all have to wait until chapter five, like I said in the second chapter of this story. Also I want to send a special shout out to shadowmaster77, he has reviewed all of the chapters for this story. I really appreciate it. Now to the epical adventure you came here to read about.**

Robin was sitting in his room with the lights off, replaying the call from his communicator for any kind of hint or clue that could help him save Beast Boy. His friends had noticed that Beast Boy was missing and had gone off to search for him, but Robin had stayed behind, not sharing the call he had gotten from Red X. Robin had tried tracing the communicator but Red X had apparently removed the tracer. So now he had spent three of his twelve hours studying the video. All he had to go on was the faint orange glow in the back ground and the faint sound of something metal being dropped.

"Its hopeless, Red X gave me nothing to go on, at least when Slade calls he leaves cryptic clues with the threats, not just the threats." Robin growled to himself as he watched the video for the hundredth time, he saw some thing he hadn't before and paused it. He smiled "There's the clue, well looks like I'm on to you, now to find a place that matches the description." Robin got up and rushed out of his room, going to save Beast Boy.

Robin was all over the place, going from different factories to warehouses and back to some of the factories. He was checking any where that fit where Red X could be hiding. He drove like a maniac, not stopping at lights, driving the wrong way on one way streets, not pulling over for the cops, he was a complete wreck. He had to find Beast Boy, he just had to. The clue had narrowed the search but not by much, just enough to keep him from checking random, useless places. He was worried he wouldn't make it in time, that he couldn't save his friend. This thought got him angry again and he sped up, heading to the next location.

"Cyborg to Robin, have you found him yet?" Cyborg asked from Robin's communicator.

"Not yet, but I will. And this time Red X is going down, hard." Robin growled.

"Well do you know anything that could help us find him?"

"No." Robin lied. "I'll tell you if I learn something." He turned off his communicator not letting Cyborg reply. He then tossed it into a trash can after crushing it, he didn't want any of them knowing where he was about to go. He was about to ask the one person in the world who might be able to help him figure out where Beast Boy was, and he was not proud of it ether.

As he entered the inner mechanisms of the clock Robin heard a familiar, sinister voice

"Hello Robin, what do I owe this surprise visit to? Perhaps you have decided to join me, be my apprentice again; I know you love the adrenaline rush."

"Save it Slade, I don't have time for your mind games. I came here to ask a few simple questions and you better answer them." Robin glared at Slade, he had worked with him briefly before as a forced apprentice, and then again when they were saving the world. Since then he hadn't tried anything, but Robin knew it was only a matter of time before he did. It was the same with all psychopaths.

"Well Robin, were being both hostile and demanding, I like it. You are truly just like me, how unfortunate that we're on different sides. But how exactly do you expect me to answer these questions without something in return." Slade said sinisterly, he loved the pained look on Robin's face, the sight of the wheals turning in Robins head, grinding slowly, like the clock work that was above them. He knew exactly why he was here, what he would ask, he just wanted something out of it.

"How about I don't beat the shit out of you!" Robin spat, pissed at Slade for not giving him what he wanted. He was down to seven hours to find Beast Boy, and the clock was still ticking.

"Oh Robin, you could never beat me in a fight alone. Remember, I know all your moves, I watch and wait, I learn and listen, and I strike at the perfect moment that causes the most pain to the person which I am targeting. That is why you've never beaten me without your little friends." Slade laughed at this as anger twisted Robins face, as his reason and rage fought each other. "I'll tell you exactly what I want Robin, I want a favor. Something that I can call for whenever I choose, and it can be what ever I want, that is my offer, take it or leave it. But I won't answer any of your questions unless you accept." Slade was grinning on the inside, he knew he had won. Robins greatest flaw was protecting his friends, and with Beast Boy in the predicament he was in, Slade knew Robin would accept his offer.

"Ok Slade, you win, I accept you offer. Now, do you know where Red X is hiding?" Robin asked, shaking in anger and frustration. He knew Slade had gotten the better end of the deal, but to save his friend, it didn't matter the cost, he would cross that road when he got there.

"Oh, I know exactly where he is, I helped him pick it out. You see, I want revenge on you Robin, for leaving me, but I did not want to get involved directly, so I simple helped your old "friend" when he asked me to. He is hiding in the old abandoned Wane Industries factory outside of town. He figured it would be a good place to meat again after all this time, don't you think so Robin?" Robin was dumbfounded, how could he have not thought of that in the first place. That is the perfect hiding place, hide in a place so obvious that no one would check there.

"That's all I need to know." Robin turned around to walk out when Slade cleared his thought.

"Not so fast Robin, I would like to collect that favor. I want you to return all of my stuff you have of mine, I wish for you to do it now. I know you are a man of your word Robin so I know you will do it." Slade was grinning evilly, not that Robin could see. He was doing this to waste more of the boy's time to save his friend, and he knew it would work.

Robin was absolutely furious with himself, he was pissed he had trashed his communicator so he couldn't contact his friends, he was pissed that he had made such a deal with Slade, and he was pissed that he only had four hours left. He had wasted too much time checking random places in the city and gathering Slades things. He was now on is way to the old factory, the problem was, even at top speed he couldn't reach there in less than three and half hours. That only gave him thirty minutes to search the entire place for Red X and Beast Boy, and the factory was an enormous place. He was speeding down the highway as fast as he could, not stopping for anything, not the cops, other cars, nothing. He had no time for any thing.

Robin arrived at the factory well after dark, it was twenty minutes till ten, it had taken him an extra ten minutes to get there from Slades hideout, he ran inside and started going from room to room, yelling Beast Boys name over and over. He started to check down the hallways, the offices, the closets, every door was opened.-10 minutes left.

Robin was racing the clock, and time wasn't on his side, he sprinted upstairs, checking the rooms along the rafters, he found old equipment, papers, office supplies and trash.-5 minutes left.

Robin was worried that he wouldn't be able to save Beast boy in time, he was running franticly when he saw one door at the end of a long hallway with an orange glow in the window. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, trying to get there before time was up.- 1 minute left.

He had to reach the door, he was so close but the clock was counting down fast. He wasn't sure he could reach it in time, why was the hallway so long.—10

"Almost"—9

"There"—8

"Must"—7

"Save"—6

"Beast"—5

"Boy"—4—3—2—1—0

Robin hand was on the door knob when he heard the timer go off in the room and the laughter of Red X. He burst through the door, and watched helplessly as Red X pulled a lever, sending the struggling Beast Boy into a casket with the lid full of spikes. Red X saw Robin and smiled as he said

"So close Robin, you were a second too late, now you get to watch your friend die." Robin saw Beast Boy land in the coffin that would be his final resting place, as the lid closed and impaled the green boy, causing deep red blood to gush out of the sides. Beast Boy was dead, Robin had failed, and it was all his fault. He had caused this, he had brought this upon himself, and his friends were now paying for his mistakes. He fell to the floor and cried as Red X laughed maniacally.

"Now you know what it's like to loose something you care about, but I will not stop here. I will tear your life apart, twist it, and manipulate it until it is completely destroyed. You will become just a shell of your former self, a lifeless husk that won't be able to stop the world around him from crumbling, and if you think Beast Boy was the only one to perish, you are wrong. The pain of loss will always be fresh in your mind, and I will make sure of it. I will destroy your life, just like you destroyed mine." With that Red X left, leaving Robin to mourn over the loss of a friend, the loss of his little brother, someone who could make him laugh when he was down yet could be serious when the situation called for it.

Robin retrieved the casket and carried it to his motorcycle, taking it home, knowing that the rest of the titans will be stricken with grief over this, and will want to give Beast Boy a proper burial. But now Robin would be spending every waking hour of his life trying to catch the psychopath who had done this, he was going to kill him, even if it was the last thing he did.

** That is the end of this chapter. Don't hate me for killing off BB because I love him, he provides the comedic relief in the show and is one of my favorite characters. I used this chapter to somewhat set up the rest of the story as well. Also my keyboard is still being bitch and sticking so sorry for any and all typos. I am so excited for the next chapter because I finally get to reveal the true identity of Red X. I probably won't update for a few weeks since I updated this one twice in such a short period of time. I also want to make sure that the next chapter is really good. I really like the way the story is developing though. Review and share your comments, OR PM me and send me your guess at who Red X is, If you are right then I will send a shout out to you at the beginning of the next chapter.**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE BIG REVEAL, WHO IS RED X! THISIS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU LEARN WHO HE IS! ALL SHOUT OUTS FOR WHO GEUSSED RIGHT WILL BE AT BOTTUM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE. Ok so this is the chapter that I've wanted to post for ever. So now that I'm at it I am so excited.**

**Also I have heard that you can tell the age and gender of a person by there writing, so again, PM me with your guess's and I will send shout outs if your right until the end of this story. Also if you don't know what a viewing is, it's a time when people can view the dead body for the last time before it's buried. Now, to the thing you've all been waiting for, the story.**

They all sat in silence, no one had any thing to say, not even the Doom Patrol. All the Titans and the Doom patrol had shown up for Beast Boys viewing, the actual funeral would be in the mourning. The Doom Patrol would not be able to make the funeral because evil doesn't stop for the death of a hero; they had to go stop the Brain. He had unfrozen himself and was back to his old tricks. The rest of the Titans were staying in town for the funeral, either in the Tower or in a hotel. Every on was in black, and mourning. No one could believe that a Titan could be dead, it seamed like they were invincible. But the death of there friend had sent a ripple of fear through them all; they now realized they were vulnerable.

Beast Boy had been moved from the spiked casket and into a purple one with a large green T in the middle, a symbol that he was still a Titan. He was covered with his blanket, to hide the holes in his body from his friends. Robin sat in a corner, not talking to any one, not looking at any one, just thinking. He could have prevented this, if only he had told his friends. Well he was going to, after every one else left tomorrow he would. Cyborg stepped up to a podium that had been set up at the front of the living room in front of the TV. Every one else took there seats as he began to speak.

"I'd like to thank every one for being here tonight, we have all suffered a huge blow. Not only to our team, but to our hearts, we will all miss Beast Boy dearly. He was a true hero, and a true friend. He knew how to make other laugh, even at his own expense; he was a light in our dark job. He wanted this video to be played at his funeral but since the Doom Patrol can't be there, we're going to watch it tonight." Cyborg turned around and put a DVD into the player. Instantly the room was filled with the sound of Green Days "Time of your life" as a series of pictures started appearing on the screen. They all were pictures of Beast Boy with his friends, doing crazy things, being Beast Boy. It got every one smiling and laughing. Leave it to BB to do something that would get people to laugh at his funeral. At the end was a plain black background with green and purple words that said

"I am gone but not, lost but found, I am still alive. I live on with you all, my friends, family, all of you. I am sorry to leave you but it is something that must happen in the end. I wish you all the best and remember that I am the mean, green, funny machine. Peace out yall." This caused tears and laughs to mix, of course Beast Boy would do this, it was just him. Cyborg stepped back up to the podium smiling, glad his best friend had been able to cheer them up even after he was gone.

"I have to be honest with you all that was a little funny." There was a murmur of agreement among the rest of the Titans. "Well that's my bit, if any one else would like to say anything, they can come up now and do it." Cyborg stepped down and took his seat next to Starfire. They were all surprised that the first person up was Raven. She was wearing a black version of her usual outfit except for a green corsage on her wrist. Her voice quavered as she started to speak.

"Beast Boy was one of my best friends, whether I showed it or not. He truly tried to get to know me and I eventually let him. He was the one person who actually brightened my dark life, who gave me hope that I could change. He gave me support when no one else would, defended me even though I insulted him, and stuck by me until the end." There were tears streaming down Raven's face now, she really missed him. "And in the end, I came to love him. Not like a brother but on a much deeper level. I will miss him until the day I die." With that Raven walked off the stage and went to her room to cry. The rest of them were speechless, they couldn't seam to grasp the fact that not only did Raven cry, but she admitted she loved Beast Boy. No one else went up to the podium because they had nothing to say, Cyborg had taken almost every thing and Raven had taken the rest. Seeing no one was walking up to speak, Cyborg walked up and said

"Since no one else has anything to say, you all may leave or join us in for refreshments. Most of the people went to grab some punch or cookies, the only people to leave were the Doom Patrol, for obvious reasons. After every one had left Cyborg looked at Robin who had sat in the corner all night and shook his head.

The next day went by like a blur, a funeral, more kind words said, condolences, and then ever one left, returning to there respective homes across the globe. As they returned to the tower Cyborg turned to Robin and said

"Ok man, BB's dead, there's no excuses now. Who is Red X, we have to know, why is he just doing this stuff now, and what for?" The expectant stares Robin was getting from his friends was unbearable, partly because he knew Beast Boy's death was partially his fault, and partially because he knew he needed to tell them. Robin sighed and sat down; he looked up to his friends and started to explain every thing. How he had once had a life of crime, the gang, the people in it, every thing that was important and the stuff that wasn't. He finally got to the part that he knew was the most important, who Red X was. He looked at his friends and after a minute of silence was able to say

"Red X, he, he's SAW. I was so surprised when I lifted the mask, and scared. SAW is a psychotic killer; he only wants to help himself and loves killing people in crazy ways. That's why he did the spiked casket thing with Beast Boy. I think the reason he started to do this stuff now is that I finally know who he really is." Robin looked defeated; he knew that if SAW was not stopped then he could possibly kill all of them. He was afraid, extremely afraid, and he did not know what to do.

"Well, then I guess we need to stop him before anyone else gets hurt." Raven monotoned in her lifeless voice.

"No, you don't understand!" Robin shouted, startling them all "He threatened to kill all of you too, and when he kills you, it will be painful and crazy! I need to stop him, me, by myself, alone." Robin was breathing deeply, staring at them with a little bit of crazy in his eyes.

"Robin, please calm down. We wish to help, Beast Boy was our friend too, and with our help there is no way this SAW can escape." Starfire said calmly, putting her hand on Robin, causing him to calm down a little. Just then the giant window in the living room shattered as a red dart came bursting through with a note tied to it. Robin picked it up and read the note aloud.

"Hello Titans, I had so much fun playing our last game that I decided to play another. I have the entirety of Titans east as my captives. You have until sunrise to find us. My only clue is this poem

We are the hollow men. We are the stuffed men. Leaning together. Headpiece filled with straw. Alas! Our dried voices, when we whisper together, are quiet and meaningless. As wind in dry grass or rats feet over broken glass in our dry cellar.

Shape without form, shade, without color. Paralyzed force, gesture without motion; Those who have crossed with direct eyes, to deaths other kingdom remember us—if at all—not as lost. Violent souls, but only as the hollow men. The stuffed men.

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

Not with a bang, but with a whisper."

They all looked at each other, worried. They all had no idea what the poem meant and with it being a little after midnight, there wasn't much time to find Titans east.

**YAAAAAA, the true identity of Red X has been revealed. ShadowMaster77 is the only person to guess and he was right, so good job. As for the poem, it is by T.S. Eliot. It's just the first verse and the chorus part that is said after every verse. There are five verses so I wasn't going to use them all. I know I said it would be a while before I wrote this chapter but I just couldn't wait because I really love writing this story. I love the fact that so many people read this story but I wish that more people reviewed it. There for I say this, any one who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peak at the next one via PM. Once again I am going to apologize for any and all typos, stupid keyboard. Also any one who guesses's my age and gender right will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. I will not post it until next week, but that doesn't mean I won't write it before hand. So review and tell me what you thought. Also an explanation why I chose SAW to be Red X:**

**1. SAW is a really disturbed person who likes to kill people.**

** likes coming up with different and interesting ways to kill people, hence the spiked casket for BB**

**3. SAW works in an office and does not fight, so when Batman came and was beating people up, he would be cowering in his office. **

**It was mostly reasons one and two rather than three that influenced my decision, but the last one makes sense to me so I put it there.**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guess who's back, back again. I am back, tell a friend. No, seriously, tell a friend about this story so they can read and love it. I think any one who loves the darker side of Teen Titans will like this story, or those who like adventure and suspense. Well I love writing this story so much; I just can't stop writing it. I do wish that more than ****one person**** would review this though, oh well. Let us get to the story.**

The Titans were all in the living room, thinking franticly over the clue that Red X had sent them. They had a few ideas what it could mean but not what the answer was. It was now two-twenty seven, Cyborg had calculated that the sun would rise at about five-fifty three, give or take a few minutes. Robin signaled for the rest of them to gather around him at the sofa.

"Ok, let's compare ideas, what have we come up with?" Robin looked at Raven, she was the one who had recognized the poem and read enough to give an accurate guess.

"Well," She began "I've been thinking the poem obviously refers to scarecrows, hence the heads filled with straw line. But as for the rest, I'm not sure. The whole cellar thing makes me think that they could be trapped in a cellar with scarecrows, but I'm not sure. Then there's the whole rat's feat and dry voices in the wind. It's really confusing." Raven looked defeated, never had a puzzle or word problem stumped her like this one. Cyborg spoke next.

"I think that the last part is what we need to focus on, the whole this is how the world ends thing. It has something to do with a whisper, I agree with the scarecrows thing though, that makes sense. Maybe there in a silent, quit place with rats and scarecrows. That's what I think." Starfire was still silent and in thought, listening to her friends, but still pondering her own thoughts. Robin seeing this went next.

"I honestly have to agree with Cyborg, the whole world ends thing is repeated three times, there for it has to be important. It has to be somewhere quiet, yet there needs to be rats." They all stood there thinking, not sure what to do next. They split back up to keep thinking.

They were still thinking and it was now three-forty seven, they were still no where near figuring out they riddle. Raven had drawn a magic circle in her room to try and use that to insight the answer, Cyborg was using some of the most advanced computer programs on the planet to figure it out. Starfire and Robin were still using old fashioned brain power, thinking as hard as they could to try and figure it out. Starfire suddenly gasped

"I have it, I have the answer!" All of the Titans surrounded her as she began to explain her answer. "What if the poem isn't referring to an actual cellar, but a place under ground? And what if this place had rats and wind, what if this place was quiet? Then it would match the poem, yes?" Starfire seamed extremely excited, oblivious to the confusion on her friends faces, they had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't follow Starfire, what place are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"The underground plant room downtown, it has fans to keep the air moving and it has rats in some of the plant cases because the plant can eat the rat!" Starfire exclaimed as if she had hit the jackpot, which the other Titans thought she had.

"Of course" Cyborg hit himself on the head. "The Biospheres basement is full of plants for the guests to see, and they have decorative scarecrows all over the place. Star, you just solved the riddle."

"Then let's go." Robin said, running for the door. They left the tower as fast as possible, Robin on his motorcycle, Cyborg in the T-Car, and Raven and Starfire flying. They were going to make it before it was too late. They arrived at the Biosphere at four-thirty two; they rushed downstairs as fast as possible. The saw familiar figure in a black suit with a white skull mask, he was laughing like a maniac.

"Looks like you found me, now we can fight." Red X took up a fighting stance.

"We don't have time for this, where is Titans east?" Robin mad that SAW was just playing with them.

"Don't worry, if you can beat me then there's no need to worry about your friends, they will be easy to find if I'm beaten." He was laughing again, and this ticked Robin off. He rushed him and was tripped easily, the rest of the Titans attacked in suit. They fought furiously, putting all they had into this fight, wanting to save there friends. Red X just seamed to be enjoying himself, laughing maniacally as he taunted them and struck them down time after time. As the battle raged on, the Titans began to tire while Red X seamed to be going at full strength. Starfire was finally able to land a blow with tremendous force on his head; she had meant to kill him. What happened instead was his head imploded with a small explosion and a spark of electricity. They Titans looked in shock; they had been fighting a robot this whole time. As they starred at the body a recorded message began to play and they knew the voice well.

"Hello Titans, I see you tried to figure out my riddle, how unfortunate. I figured this would be the first place you guys would check, so I put a robot here, just to distract you guess. The robot was given to me courtesy of Slade. I hope you have fun finding me now with however much time you have left, oh and this robot will now self-destruct, by now." There was one last laugh and an explosion that destroyed all of the plants in the basement and had knocked out all the Titans.

Robin was the first to wake up; he was in a daze fore a moment before he remembered what had happened. He jumped up and went over to wake the rest of the Titans, they had to move fast to save Titans east, if there was any time left at all. When the rest of them were awake Cyborg checked his clock, it was six-thirty, they had failed, it was over, there was no saving there friends. They trudged up the stairs and out of the Biosphere and went slowly home, the girls riding in the T-car, crying. Starfire felt the worst, she felt like it was her fault. She had thought of the Biosphere, she had took them there, she ha gotten her friends killed. As they were driving home, a police car drove up and signaled for Cyborg to roll down his window.

"We found something you might want to see, it's some of those other super hero kids. There out in the Jones's fields, there all, well, you'll want to go see for yourselves." He drove off, leaving the Titans to quickly change directions to get to the fields. They couldn't figure out why Red X had been out in the fields, it made no sense with the poem, but maybe that was the point. Maybe he wanted them all to die, that would make sense after all, the killer is a deranged and psychopathic. When they arrived at the farm, the family was outside talking to the police. They all had looks of terror and disgust on there face, and the little kids were crying, it seamed like they had seen something absolutely horrifying, the Titans were not looking forward to see what had happened. As they started walking toward the fields, the smallest kid there who looked no more than eight walked up to them crying, and hugged Starfire.

"I'm scared, I don't want to die!" He began a fresh new set of tears as Starfire knelt down to console him.

"There, there little boy, you have nothing to fear. We shale catch this killer and he will not be able to harm any one." She put on a brave smile and set the kid down. He walked over to his mother, feeling a little better. The team began to walk out into the field, looking for the bodies. Cyborg saw a group of scarecrows out in the distance and suggested that they check over there. As they walked over to the scarecrows they began to notice something odd about them, there were some oddly shaped ones. When they came to the small clearing that the scarecrows were in they were appalled. The scarecrows were Titans east. There blood covered the ground staining the dirt black, there bodies stuffed with straw, with pieces of it sticking out of there heads. The sight of there friends with sticks through there backs and straw in there heads against the mourning sun that seamed to amplify the effect of it all was too much, they couldn't take it. They all bent over and threw up, spewing chunks all over the ground. When they finally stopped, Raven noticed a letter sticking out of Bee's shirt. She grabbed it with her powers and started to open it but Robin grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Not here, not now, not after what's happened." Raven understood, they walked out of the fields, leaving the bodies to the clean up crew, not wanting to face what they had caused anymore. Once they arrived at the tower and Starfire flew as fast as she could to her room, she did not want to see her friends; she knew it was her fault that Titans east had died. Raven, Robin and Cyborg gathered in the living room, grief stricken with tears glistening on there cheeks. Raven opened the letter and read it in a shaky voice.

"Greetings Titans, I see you have failed. I would sympathize for your loss, but I don't care. This is just an explanation on my clue that you failed to decipher. I picked the Jones's fields because it has scarecrows and rats in it, the wind sounds like a whisper rustling through the wheat, and before sunrise it is silent. I obviously fit the poem but you all over complicated it, you misinterpreted it. I wish you had made this more of a challenge, but you obviously can't. Oh, and Robin, I told you I would keep your world in a continuous time of pain and misery. Good by Titans, I await our next game."

The note was marked with a large, flourished x. They all looked at each other, they couldn't believe that they had more funerals to plan.

**So that's it for this chapter, hoped you liked it. I have no idea when I will update again because of school, hopefully in the next week but I don't know. This story is going to get more sick and twisted as it progresses. It will end in a way that will probably have everyone want to kill me, if they already don't want to. I know it's dark but that's just who I am, so sorry if you don't like it. I still want your reviews and your guesses on my age and gender. If you don't remember what that is then I'll explain it again. You need to guess from my writing style, how old do you think I am, do you think I'm a boy or girl. So that's it for now.**

** assassin x 007**


	7. Chapter 7

** So what up people, this is going to be a slowdown chapter, I don't plan on killing anybody until at least chapter nine. I want to slow this down a little and want to explain some of the other parts of the story. Also I want to take a break from killing because it does start to affect you, I cursed in a ****STATE**** level debate round so I think I might want to slow it down a little. So now to the story that I know you all love.**

The next few weeks were a total mess. They had funeral after funeral, working around schedules to get every one there. Every one was now worried, they were all afraid that they were next. First it had been Beast Boy and now Titans east. They wanted to know when it would end, when would they be safe again? It was a very sad time for them all, so many tears were shed that some people felt like they had run out. This was all extremely hard on not only Robin, but Starfire as well. Robin knew he had brought all this upon his friends by letting him get away and Star felt like she was the cause of Titans east's deaths because she had led them to the wrong location.

Cyborg had become the unofficial leader of the Titans as everyone saw that Robin was in an emotionally trying state. He was the one that people consulted if they had a problem or needed anything. They didn't want to give Robin anything else to worry about, not with Red X on the loose. Robin noticed this but didn't mind, he actually liked the fact that his friends had noticed. He just wanted time to think about what had happened and how he could stop SAW. He remembered what had happened once with SAW and it horrified him, not only with what he had done, but with what he could do.

_(Flashback)_

_ They were in the middle of a field, him, Alex, and SAW. They were on a job and were taking care of a few "inconveniences". They had had found two teenage girls spying on them as they had planned an extremely daring heist. Robin was the one who had noticed them and Alex was the one who had caught them, SAW had claimed the honor of disposing of them. They were now tied up naked, laying on there backs in the middle of a grassy field in the middle of no where. The grass was up to Robins waist at the time so they were all quit hidden if any cars were to drive by. The girls had a look of pure terror on there face, scared out of there wits wondering what was going to happen to them. Robin himself had no idea what would happen but knowing SAW it would be sick and twisted, he had no idea why the girls had to be naked and gagged for it though._

_ SAW had this twisted grin on his face as he set down a large, steel case and opened it. From within it he pulled out to Robins surprise a white towel and some lotion, he had no idea what was going to happen next with these two items. He watched as SAW lotion the girls up and then covered up one of there faces with the towel. SAW then proceeded to produce two items that scared Robin, a steel rod with holes in the sides and a sharpened point on the end, and a large bottle of whisky. At this Alex told Robin to leave with him as he began to walk away, he didn't need telling twice. As they left SAW to his work they heard the muffled screams of the first girl begin._

_ "I've seen SAW do this before." Alex said to Robin as they were getting into there blue jeep. "It's something that I don't want to see again and you don't need to see ever. It is a cruel and unusual way of killing, of course for SAW its normal. He is the most twisted person ever, Robin I'm going to warn you now. Never cross SAW, he will kill you in a slow, and excruciating painful way. That is something that you never want to have happen to you, understood?" He gave Robin a look that made that more of a demand than a question._

_ "Understood, so what is SAW doing with those rods?" Robin asked curiously like any other nine year old would. Alex gave him a look that showed that he wasn't going to answer it at all. Robin got the memo but was still curious, so he left the jeep and went to see what was happening. As he approached the place where the girls were he heard a muffled screaming and crying. He was suddenly nervous about what he was about to see, but he was still extremely curious so he continued. When he reached the clearing he saw something that would be imprinted into his mind forever and haunt his dreams. He watched SAW stuck the pipe in various points on the girls and then poured the whisky down the pipe. Robin now understood the purpose of the holes in the pipe. Robin was sickened at the sight of the blood and whisky mixture flowing out of the girl and threw up on the spot, SAW heard this and turned around smiling at Robin. He laughed a little at the boy's reaction and went back to work. He then spoke to Robin_

_ "There are so many forms of torture and killing when it comes to the human, both physical and mental. It is my goal to discover as many as possible in my time, some people find my method of doing this a bit extreme but I find it necessary. As the famous Sherlock Holmes would say, there is a method to my madness." Robin proceeded from there to turn around and run, run far and fast. He regretted being so curious, he did not need to see that, but it was to late now. When he got back to the jeep, Alex was still there and had seen him running back. He knew what had probably happened and that Robin was most likely scared and scarred for life. He shook his head, he had warned him but the boy had been too curious for his own good, hopefully this experience had taught the kid something._

_ (End flashback)_

Robin knew that SAW was a crazy person who had insane goals in life and Robin for the second time in his life felt afraid, truly afraid. The first had been when he had lost his family and this time he was loosing it again, he was loosing his family all over again to another psychopath. He felt a mixture of fear, angst, sadness, fury, and worry all at the same time. The tumult of emotions he was feeling left him unable to think straight.

Starfire was in a similar position, she felt as if she had not only failed her friends, but her family as well. She had grown to love every one of the Titans as if they were her family simply because they liked her for who she was. Every one on Tamaran had liked her because she was a princess, not because they had gotten to know her. Her parents hadn't always been there for her and her sister wasn't exactly the best of company. Her only true companion was her "babysitter" who had been with her through just about every thing till that fateful day she had been captured.

_(Starfire flashback)_

_ Starfire was flying with her sister across Tamaran. She was now sixteen and her sister was seventeen. They were racing to see who could fly around there planet the fastest, of course Blackfire won every time but Starfire never stopped trying to win, it was not in her nature to give up. As usual Blackfire was a ways ahead as they crossed the wastelands, the part of Tamaran that was even more barren than the rest. As she crossed it she saw a shadow falling across the ground from the sky, when she looked up she saw a giant ship floating above her, and a beam heading for her. She dodged it and flew of at top speed trying to escape the ship. It continued to shot the strange beams of white energy at her as it chased her down. She was finally hit when they reached a narrow chasm that she had to fly through. She felt a tingling sensation then ever thing went black. When she awoke, she had heavy cuffs on her made from a strange metal. It kept her from using her energy bolts, this caused her to panic and start slamming against things. The rest was history, she escaped and she and the soon to be Teen Titans defeated her captors."_

_ (End flashback)_

As Robin sat in his room thinking, he had an idea. He figured he could talk to one person that might help them, but not only would his teammates not approve, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He thought for a while and then decided that he would, it was a last resort option when there was no hope left, well he felt pretty hopeless. He wouldn't tell his friends until after words but he was going. He had to talk to Slade again and this time he had more questions he wanted answers too.

**That's it for this chapter yall. I told you that these next two chapters wouldn't be revolving around Red X in a direct sense; I just don't want to kill anyone else yet. I'm gona take a break from that and I think it'll be a good thing too. I also have a vote now because I can't decide. I want to know if I should kill Starfire or not. I WILL kill her unless I get a total of ten votes and at least five of them say no, so vote. I think that this is a good vote because if I had the choice, I'd flip a coin, but this way I get fan input. So I hope you review this chapter and tell me how I did and what I fix and I hope you vote. Also if Starfire does die it won't be till MUCH later in the story. I was up till 12:30 at night writing this because I had a lot of pop before bed so, Ya, that's actually how I write most of my stuff, or at least start it. **

** assassin x 007 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey, hey, it's me every body. I know you love me. Again this chapter will not have Red X in it so sorry about that. I still want to explain the whole Slade angle so that's what this chapters about. I uploaded this at the same time I uploded the last chapter so all shout outs for reviewers will be in the next chapter, andthere will be shoutouts.**

As Robin approached the old clock tower he was beginning to wonder why he was doing this. He had never consulted villains on there motives until captured, an even then he didn't always do that. Yet he knew Slade was helping Red X and he wanted to know why. He took a deep breath and walked in. He walked down the long, dark corridors until he came upon a pair of rusty steel stairs; from there he walked down them to the basement. He went to the door at the end of the hall and opened it, as he entered he heard the familiar sound of clanking gears and pounding pistons, he had grown accustom to the noise when he had been Slades apprentice. As he walked into the main room he found Slade watching a video of there fight with the robot version of Red X. He had apparently heard Robin come in because he turned around and in his usual cryptic voice he said

"Well, well, well, the little boy returns, tell me Robin, how are your friend from Titans east fairing? I hear Speedy has finally shut up." Slade was watching the contortion on Robin's face, the mixture of rage and pain. He was enjoying torturing the boy, he had always enjoyed it. It gave him a sense of power over people, the fact that he could manipulate people without touching them was an empowering feeling.

"I came here to ask some more questions, I need straight, simple answers to all of them." Robin said after he had calmed himself down after the comment Slade had made.

"Well I once again require something in return, but you still don't have any thing I want. So I think I'll take another favor, same as last time, you do it no questions asked. Shall we make the same deal?" Slade had something special planned for this favor, and he knew Robin would take the deal once again. It was in Robin's nature to help people, even at his expense. His friends were no exception to this rule, if anything he would hurt himself further to protect them.

"Fine, I accept, now to my questions. Why are you helping Red X?" Robin was stareing at Slade intensely; he knew he would receive a cryptic answer along with a threat. It was how Slade worked and would always be, he would never expect anything else from him.

"Well Robin, asking the big question right off the back, of course it's probably the only one you have. To me helping Red X is also helping me simply because it is torturing you. If you are in a state of emotional turmoil then it is easy for me to get what I want." Slade knew he would have to answer more questions now but he was expecting them. He figured the little birdie would try and get every thing he could out of him.

"And what is it you want exactly?" Robin growled, he knew Slade was going to answer cryptically yet he hated. Why couldn't he answer like a normal person, but then Slade is insane. Slade was glad to see the anger on Robin's face, it would make him easier to bait into his trap. He had known that Robin would come to him eventually and had set a trap for him.

"Well Robin, I think that's quite obvious but since your still acting a little slow I guess I have to spell it out for you. I want the same thing you buddy Red X wants, revenge. I want to see you suffer, and that is what Red X is doing, so there for helping him helps me." Slade hadn't lied, but hadn't answered truthfully either. There was another reason to him helping Red X but Robin didn't need to know that.

"So the whole reason you're helping Red X is to see me suffer because I didn't remain your apprentice!" Robin exclaimed, he had thought Slade had gotten over that, it had been nearly two years since then. But he guessed that people can hold a grudge, especially a psycho.

"Yes Robin, that's the only reason. You beat me at my own game of lying and trickery, so you I want to see you in pain. And I suggest you get used to it, because your little friend has things planned, and I will continue to help him." With that Slade threw a razor disk at Robin and ran off into the mechanisms of the clock. He was baiting Robin, going to lead him into a trap, and he knew he was going to follow him out of anger. He looked over his shoulder and was proved right, the boy was sprinting after him with a pissed of look on his face. Slade weaved in and out of the grinding gears, going to a small clearing in the clockwork. When he reached there he turned to find Robin a few feet back. When Robin caught up to him he was panting.

"Dear me Robin, your wind was much better when you were my apprentice, or have you not been exercising lately? I would guess the latter in light of the events that happened. That makes this trap so much easier to implement." Slade hit a light switch and Robin saw he was surrounded by robots, dozens of them. He knew that in this state he could not beat all of them by himself. Slade was right; he hadn't worked out in weeks because of the funerals. Slade was laughing at the look of shock on his face.

"Well Robin, I would love to stay and chat, but I must leave you. I have a certain person with a skull mask to talk to." With that Slade walked out of sight and the Robots attacked. Robin fought as hard as he could, defeating a robot here or there but was beginning to become overwhelmed by the numbers. He was surrounded by the horde of robots when a blast of sonic energy destroyed two of the robots and was followed by a

"Boo Ya! Titans go!" Cyborg, Raven and Starfire came rushing in and taking out robots. Robin smiled; of course his friend had followed him, and had arrived in the nick of time. He returned to smashing through the mechanical ninjas with new ferocity, he was pissed that Slade was able to trick him so easily. When they had finished destroying all the robots Cyborg turned and gave him a death stare.

"Explain back at the tower." He spoke with a coolness that had a sinister undertone to it, which worried Robin.

Back at the tower he was sitting on the couch with all his friends around him again, but this time they were mad. Cyborg had ranted on and on about how he should have brought them with him in the first place and how lucky he was that Raven had sensed he was in danger. Raven was now asking him why he hadn't told them in the first place.

"It's simple." He answered "I am the one that Red X really wants, so me going to see Slade by myself is not a bad thing. If I were to be captured and killed then everyone else would be safe, including you. SAW is only killing my friends because he knows it's an emotional torture to me. He wants to see how far I can go before I break, and then and only then, will he kill me. So the reason I didn't bring you, the hope that I would die at Slades hands and save my friends." He was stareing at them intensely; they knew what SAW was capable of, but not how insane he was. He would kill every body Robin had ever known if it was necessary, that's how deranged he was. But they did not understand, nor would they. They didn't know that SAW was probably the most insane person on the planet, or what lengths of torture he was ready to go to in order to break him. Starfire softened at the look on Robins face, the one of pain and desperation.

"Robin, we have been through so much together. We have defeated Slade, the Brain and his evil brotherhood, and even the demon Trigon. We can handle Red X; you just have to let us help."

"Ya man, were a team, we work together no matter what. We can do anything; after all we are the Teen Titans." Cyborg gave Robin his signature thumbs up and then looked at Raven for her input.

"What they said." She deadpanned. Cyborg gave her a glare and then turned back to Robin.

"So, what do you say? Will you let us help, or do we have to help our selves?" Cyborg asked jokingly, he already knew Robins answer.

"I'll let you guys help. Like you said, were a team and teams stick together." Robin smiled, he was glad to have the support of his team. It was something he needed, and he treasured. Working solo after he had left Batman had been hard, simply because he had no one he could count on to be there for him. Now he had a team, a new family, and he did not want to lose that.

**Well, wasn't this an exciting chapter! I know, I know, no Red X but hey, there's always next chapter. In fact I have an idea already for next chapter, so don't get your panties in a twist. So until next time, this has been Red X Rising with you host**

** assassin x 007 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness, it took me forever to write this chapter, I hate when school gets in the way. I have had so much homework it's not even funny. I mean can I get a break, I have had so much math and history I haven't had almost any time to write; glad I could finally upload this chapter. Oh and shout outs this time are to meganlyn27, who does have good stories, and to ShadowMaster77 who has reviewed every chapter so far. These people are now both officially awesome. Also for the Starfire poll, it is now she survives: 0 She dies: 2. I guess you all like the thought of Starfire dieing, you people are sick. Then again I'm writing this story so I have no room to talk. Now I'm going to shut up so you can read.**

Robin was running with Starfire and Raven behind him, he couldn't believe he had let this happen again, not after what had happened with Slade. He had let his guard down and this is what happened, he was such an idiot, how stupid could he have been to let Cyborg go get pizza alone. When Robin turned a corner he ran into a large steel wall, knocking him out cold.

_(Flashback)_

_ It was a few days after he had confronted Slade about why he was helping Red X and it was storming like crazy outside. The lightning flashed across the night sky and the thunder that followed was a defining roar. The Titans were doing there usual things, Robin and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading one of her old spell books, and Starfire was playing with silky. As they were playing there game a bolt of lightning struck the tower, knocking out all electricity. Immediately Cyborg turned on his flashlight to see what was happening._

_ "Could Thunder and Lightning cool it down? I was trying to read." Raven deadpanned. She was slightly annoyed at them but wasn't sure if they could control where the lightning hit._

_ "I'm sure it was an accident, besides the scanners show that the tower is just fine. The only thing damaged was the electrical system and I can fix that in the mourning." Cyborg said as he was checking the sensors on his arm to see if the tower was on fire._

_ "What shall we do for the dinner?" Starfire asked, her many stomachs growling or food._

_ "I'll go get pizza, it'll be quick." Cyborg said as he grabbed his rain coat and headed for the door. Robin was a little hesitant about letting him go, but he ad to trust his friends to be able to handle things on there own. So he sat back and watched him leave. He then went up to his room to study over his notes to try and figure out where Red X was hiding. So far he had no ideas but had checked multiple locations without success. It was as if Red X was a shadow, a ghost, leaving no trails or clues unless he wanted to, it was like trying to catch smoke in your bare hands. He should have asked Slade that question too, but he hadn't so there was no asking it now without giving Slade another favor and he did not want to do that. He was all ready worried about the one he had given him already, he didn't need to add another thing to his list. There was a knock on his door;_

_ "Who is it?" He asked._

_ "Raven." She replied as the door slid open. Robin looked up from his notes as the petite girl entered the room. She was carrying one of her spell books and her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Robin saw this and asked_

_ "What's wrong, why were you crying?" Robin had a look of concern on his face, it was a rare occasion when Raven shared her feelings with others except for annoyance and anger. It was even rarer for her to cry, so this was something serious. She walked slowly over to Robin and pulled up a chair using her powers. She sat down and had a look of sadness on her face that Robin had no words to describe how far in she was. _

_ "I miss them Robin, all of them. Beast Boy, Bee, Aqua lad, Mas and Menos, even Speedy, it's just so hard to come to grips with the fact that there dead. I just can't believe that some one could be so insane that they would kill people in the way that SAW did. We have to stop him Robin, for all of them. We have to avenge them; there is no capturing a psychopath like that, we have to kill him. We have to do our duty and protect the rest of the world and the rest of the Titans, we can't do our job if we let him go because if he escapes then more innocent lives will be lost, and we don't want that." She began crying into his shoulder, her tears falling down her face in single drops as if she was almost out. Robin guessed she must have been crying a lot lately._

_ "It's ok, every things going to be fine." Robin consoled her. "We are the Teen Titans, we can do anything. We have faced impossible odds before and won. I have no doubt that we can beat Red X. I know we can win; we just have to work together as a team. And as for the killing him, we will get to that when we get there." In all honesty Robin had no Idea. He wasn't sure that they could beat Red X, but he knew they could try. There was nothing in the world that would ever stop them from trying, nothing. As Robin sat there in the dim light of his room with Raven crying on his shoulder he began to think, what would have happened if he hadn't turned to a life of crime? Would he be sitting here tonight, as a Teen Titan, would he have ever met his friends? He doubted it; all this was possible because he had turned to a life of crime. So in a way, he had to thank his old gang for the fact that he was now a super hero. _

_ Just as he was about to get up and check to see if Cyborg was back Starfire came bursting into his room with a panicked look on her face._

_ "The Red X—Cyborg, Come now!" She huffed, out of breath. It was enough to get both Raven and Robin to follow Starfire as fast as they could. When they reached the front door there was a package that was written on in red ink_

_ "TO: The Teen Titans, FROM: Red X, Have fun!" Robin opened it immediately to find some thing inside that horrified him. It was Cyborg's left arm in the box along with the note. Starfire picked up the note and read it in a quiet, timid voice. _

_ "Greetings Titans, I am surprised by your arrogance. You let Cyborg out of the tower alone, ignorant. I have now set up an elaborate scheme. I have scattered the rest of Cyborg's body parts all over town and wired them with explosives. Once you have collected all the body parts you will be able to find me. It will take an hour for each part to explode starting at eleven. You will know how he dies, if you can find all his parts. Have fun!" They looked at each other, thinking not again. They looked at the clock on the wall, it was ten fifty seven. They had an hour to find an arm and two legs._

_ They were rushing around town, checking every where for Cyborg's parts. They had found his other arm so far and it was only eleven twenty, the other two parts were a bit more of a challenge. Robin had found a bomb scanner in Cyborg's room and was radioing out commands to Raven and Starfire to check locations that appeared on the map. Unfortunately the scanner was extremely sensitive so it picked up all sorts of things that had components in bombs but weren't. Robin was checking the arcade while Raven was at the dinner and Starfire was checking the race tracks. Robin turned down the isles of games when he saw a metallic leg sticking out of a trash can. He ran over and picked it up and began to diffuse the bomb. It was slow work because Red X had colored all the wires black to make things more difficult. He ran his hard light scanner over it in order to see through the paint. He disconnected the red and blue wires, diffusing the bomb. Robin grabbed his communicator and called his friends._

_ "Robin to the girls, right arm retrieved. Any luck on your end?"_

_ "Negative." Came Ravens voice from his radio._

_ "Nothing here either." Starfire said. They were rushing every where franticly. They had thirty minutes left to find one leg and then they could save Cyborg, they had to save him. Robin was back on his motorcycle, racing down the roads, scanning the city. He was not going to fail this time, not this time. As he turned the corner he saw a group of people standing around something at a gas station. He immediately turned into there and pushed his way through the crowed. There was an extremely intricate and elaborate bomb set up holding Cyborg's other leg to a gas pump. He radioed Raven and Starfire that he had found the leg. He then went to work defusing the bomb. He began cutting wire after wire, trying to stop the count down. He was sweating profusely because he knew that one slip, one mistake, sent him and the entire crowed up n flames. When he finally finished diffusing the bomb the crowd began to cheer, he was there hero. If they knew the truth, then they wouldn't be cheering._

_ He met up with Starfire and Raven a block down with Cyborg's limbs waiting to find out where Red X was. When the pieces were within a foot of each other a video message started playing on one of the arms._

_ "So, you diffused the bombs, congratulations are in order. Perhaps some fireworks?" Red X stepped back to show Cyborg attached to crates of C4. The rest of the room was full of all sorts of crates with different kinds of bombs and explosives._

_ "You'll find us in the basement of the military base twenty miles outside of town in the high-powered weapons room. You have until this fuse gets to the crates, and even I don't know how long that'll be. T.T.F.N Titans." The video stopped there, leaving Robin in shock. Raven had to slap him to bring him back to reality._

_ "Focus Robin" She scolded. "We have to get the base, now let's move!" She turned and headed of at full speed with Robin and Starfire close behind._

_ (End Flashback)_

Robin woke up lying on the ground of the military base with his head hurting and Raven standing over him.

"How long was I out?"

"About a minute, me and Star haven't been able to get through the door yet. We need you to hack through the security system so we can get in." She showed Robin the access terminal and he got to work. He was hacking through the fire wall with ease; the base really needed an upgrade. He got the door open in thirty seconds and they were in the weapons room in no time. They got in there and found the fuse almost to the crates with Cyborg struggling against his restraints.

"About time you got here! What took so long!?" He was shouting at them.

"Sorry, we were detaching your limbs from bombs to find the location so we could save you." Robin retorted as he knelt down and cut the fuse, stopping any threat of the explosives going off.

"Oh" Was Cyborg's only response. Raven and Starfire removed the ropes and chains that tied him to the crates. Robin was glad, they ad finally saved someone, yet he knew that would only cause SAW to increase his efforts on attacking his friends. As they left the base with Star carrying Cyborg he looked at all the guards lying on the ground, some Red X had taken out to get in and escape others were there fault; they fought them to save Cyborg. He shook his head, such useless fighting is what causes terrible things to happen, and there was enough terrible things in the world already.

**WOOOOOO that was an awesome chapter! At least I think so, what about you guys? Review with your comments, flames, constructive criticism, what ever. I want to here your opinions. The Starfire poll is still open, so vote if you want her to die or live. As of this point she is dieing so if you don't want to see that then vote. Also a little heads up, I have no idea how long it will take to update. With school and stuff it depends on the amount of Homework I have. Also I have two new story ideas. I will get them written and uploaded when this story is nearing the end. The titles are going to be THREE TRIALS OF LOVE and JUSTIFIED. I'll probably work on THREE TRIALS OF LOVE first and then JUSTIFIED. What it actually is will probably surprise people. So until next time**

** assassin x 007**


	10. Chapter 10

**UGH, I hat being sick. I just lay round all day and do nothing, I hate doing nothing all day. Luckily I discovered fanfiction now I can write this stuff instead of being bored. Plus I can read stuff that I want to read, so it's a win/ lose situation. I can do fanfiction all day—win, I'm sick—lose. Any way I just want to thank every one who has read this story for sticking with it. I do this for you all, and the fact that I love to write. Well let's get the totally epic chapter, shall we?**

Cyborg had been quite since his rescue. He hadn't been his usual good natured self. He'd been this quite, shy, fearful person who jumped at the sound of every thing. Raven had said it was because of the psychological trauma that had been done to him by Red X. She figured he'd be back to normal in about a week or two; it had only been a few days since then. Robin was in a state of concern, not just for Cyborg but for all the Titans. It had been a month and a half since this had all started and SAW was still at it. It had been a month and a half of living in fear, a month and a half of wondering when it would end. Robin was also worried about how SAW would retaliate at the fact that they had succeeded in saving Cyborg, because hated it when his crazy killing ways didn't work.

_(Flashback)_

_ Robin was standing at the back of the warehouse, he was not taking any chances this time. Last time he had stood up close he was almost killed. He knew that SAW would flip if his mixer didn't work this time. He had spent weeks adjusting the speed and direction of the blades just so they would reduce a person to ribbons. Not only was Robin disgusted by the sight of how it worked, last time he had tried it out the test victim had come out bloody, limbs missing, and still alive, screaming in pain as he bled out on the floor. Alex had wanted to shoot the guy to put him out of his misery but SAW wouldn't let him, he wanted to let the victim feel all the pain all the way to death. Robin could tell that he was pissed because after the man died he went on a fury induced rampage, killing other members of the gang. Robin had just barely dived behind a truck before he was killed. Robin didn't expect this time to be any different if it went wrong. He watched SAW climb the ladder up to the rafters before and cleared his throat to get every ones attention._

_ "Ladies and gentlemen, kid known as Robin, prepare to witness the working mixer in action. I have spent many long weeks getting as many of the kinks out of the process as possible, so it should, when a person is put through it, reduce them to mere pieces, and now for the guest of honor, the victim." SAW raised his hands like a person introducing a famous person as a woman who seemed to be in her late forties was revealed and dragged up the ladder and placed next to SAW. He was grinning like a maniac as he pointed to the women whose mouth was covered in duck tape and was bound with ropes._

_ "This is the one and only , the very woman who got some of our best operatives arrested. The same woman got the papers through to install her state of the art security system in every bank in Gotham. She has made our jobs that much harder, and got our operatives sentenced to the death penalty for mass serial killings. There for we will get our revenge now, we will show her what it's like to lose a life." There were cheers, whistles, hoots and hollers from the crowd that had formed below. Robin had to admit that SAW was a good public speaker. SAW motioned for the fans to be activated so they could pick up speed. When they reached there top speed the doctor was pushed into the fans. Robin turned away right before he heard the fist squelch of the fans slicing her body up. When he looked back he saw that the had survived the fall, it was terrible. She was missing all her limbs and had only half a face. She was bleeding profusely from all over with other bodily fluids leaking out as well. Her organs were showing in places and she was on the verge of death. Her gag had fallen out in the fans but she was unable to scream she was so week. She bled to death o the floor, just like the last man, SAW forbade any one to put her out of her misery. And just like last time he went into a killing frenzy. Robin was glad he had picked the back of the warehouse to watch from because he was safe from SAW's frenzy._

_ (End flashback.) _

Robin shivered at the memory. He hated thinking about what happened with the mixer. SAW had eventually gotten the mixer to work and was very proud of himself. Yet Robin knew that because he had failed to kill Cyborg he would retaliate violently, he just didn't know how violent. He didn't even want to find out, because if he had gone into a killing frenzy over the failure of how something killed, how would he react if it failed to kill. Robin was opening the fridge to get out something for lunch when there was an explosion from the top of the tower that rocked the tower and caused the glass to crack.

"What was that?" Starfire yelled.

"I'm guessing Red X." Cyborg growled, he had a look of revenge in his eyes. Raven noticed this and decided to head it off before he could escalate the situation.

"Cyborg, go assess the damage and tell us what caused the explosion." She told him.

"The explosion took out the gym, my scanners can tell me that, and as for what caused it, it was a missal. Don't believe me, look out the window." He was stareing out the window in front of them. There was a large missal coming toward them and there was only one thing they could do.

"Take cover!" Robin shouted as he dove behind the kitchen counter. The missal impact took out just about every thing. When they came out of there cover the room was blackened and full of smoke with small fires burning here and there.

"Where did he get missals?!" Cyborg shouted.

"I don't know, but we gota stop him. We can't go out the window without getting blown to bits, so we have to go out the front door." Raven deadpanned. They began running down the stairs as more missals began to barrage the tower, leaving most of it in the same state that the living room and kitchen were in. They burst through the front door to see Red X standing across the water with four missal turrets targeted on the tower. They dodged shrapnel and other missals that were flying through the air as the tried to stop the missals. As on of the missals struck the island leaving a large crater in the ground, the island shook. There was a faint gurgling sound that grew louder until it was able to be heard over the continued explosions.

"Yo Robin, the missals are causing the island to sink." Cyborg shouted to Robin from behind a rock.

"How can that cause an island to sink?" he yelled back.

"Remembered when Slade tried to sink the Tower? Well even with Terra restoring it and fixing it back in place the island was still in a slightly unstable state. I didn't say anything because it would take a bunch of high powered explosions to cause it to sink again. Well here's the explosion. We gota stop the missals if we want to stop the island from sinking, and I got an idea." Cyborg ran over to the front of the tower and presses a button on his arm. Large metal cords shot out of the tower and attached themselves to him. Instantly his arms with the extra power of the tower turned into a giant version of his sonic cannon.

"All right Red X, its payback time!" He shouted as he fired of one shot. It sent a wave of energy that destroyed all the missals in the air and the turrets on the ground. Red X dodged it by dropping to his stomach. "Boo Ya." Cyborg said before he fainted. Robin ran towards him as fast as he could.

"Come on Cyborg, get up. We need you, your team needs you." Robin was shaking him when Raven came over to him.

"Robin, we need to get off the island, it's sinking to fast. We can't stop it but we can escape. If we go now we can possibly save some of he stuff inside but we need to go now." She gave Robin a stern stare, and he understood. He knew that Cyborg had no intentions of staying awake after that blast, nor did he have any intentions of surviving. But Robin wasn't going to let him die, not this time, not ever. As he started dragging Cyborg's unconscious body he paused and looked at Raven.

"You and Starfire save what you can from the tower, I'm saving Cyborg." His tone had finality to it, like nothing was going to stop him, not even her. She understood and flew into the tower. Robin was now racing time and nature, and historically he had rarely beaten either. The water got closer and higher as the island sunk lower and faster. Robin knew that if he didn't get to the edge of the island soon the lava underneath would kill them both. He watched as Starfire and Raven flew off with boxes of stuff, he knew that time was almost gone. He could feel the ground heating up beneath him, he sped up.

As Robin was almost to the edge Cyborg began to stir. He then began to cough and splutter, the water was up to Robin's waist and his face was underwater. When he recovered he saw Robin dragging him.

"Dude, you need to go." He said softly, giving Robin a week smile.

"Not without you." Robin huffed.

"That wasn't a question, it was an order." Cyborg slowly stood up, grabbed Robin and threw him as far as he could out into the water. Robin watched as Cyborg collapsed on the ground and the lava burst through the ground, he hit the water screaming Cyborg's name.

When Robin was back on dry ground he was crying, crying because he had lot his home, and his friend. He wanted to go back to the times when it was easier. When they didn't have a psycho killer after them, when he wasn't in fear of loosing someone all the time, when he felt like there was nothing in the world that could stop them. He just sat there with his tears mixing with the salt water on his face and wished that he had died all those years ago, so he wouldn't have had to go through this now. The only thing he had gotten out of this was how SAW would react if his stuff failed to kill.

** Well, wasn't this a happy chapter! I know, I saved Cyborg only to kill him in this chapter, but this way he dies a hero's death. I really like Cyborg so I couldn't just kill him in just a big ball of fire; he had to go out in style. Again the Starfire poll is still up so you all can still vote. So review and let me know what you thought, any thing you want to say, say it. Even if you want to curse me out for killing off Cyborg you can. So that's all for now.**

** assassin x 007**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up people, I have an announcement to make. I feel like this story is coming to a close. I have a few ideas, but not many left, plus I know how it's going to end whether Starfire dies or not. It's up to you people to decide which ending it will be. None of the other chapters will be different, just how it ends. I can only see two; maybe three more chapters left in this story, sorry folks. The Starfire poll is still open and she is still dieing so if you don't want to see that then vote other wise. Here are the official stats: She dies—2, She lives—0. Well let's get to the next chapter in this extremely awesome story.**

Robin was sitting in the dark crying while drinking a bottle of whisky. He had needed to be alone after Cyborg had died saving him so he had left Starfire and Raven to find them a temporary residence while he went out to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He knew he was underage and he didn't care. He had had his life, friends, and family destroyed, why shouldn't he loose his morals too. He at first had not planned on killing Red X, but in light of every thing that has happened he wasn't sure he wouldn't any more. He had witnessed the deaths of two of his closest friends, the deaths of his family, and had seen the gruesome scene left behind after the death of five other friends. He wanted revenge on SAW, for every thing he had done, for every thing he had put him through, for every thing. He remembered Batman had once told him that revenge was for the foolish and weak, well Robin decided he would rather be foolish and weak than wise and strong if it meant avenging his friends. He was reaching for another bottle when the door opened and he heard

"Robin, are you in here?" He quickly hid the bottles with an old coat that was on the floor before he turned and looked at Starfire.

"I'm in here, what do you want Star?" he asked with a scratchy voice. He looked into her glowing green eyes and felt the whisky affecting his vision and coordination because when he tried to stand up he stumbled and his world went fuzzy. Starfire caught him and saw the tip of a bottle sticking out from under the coat. She bent down and moved it and gasped at the quantity of whisky there was there were three empty bottles and two full ones lying on the ground.

"Oh Robin, what have you done to yourself?" She asked concerned, she knew he must be in serious pain if he would resort to drinking.

"I don't want to talk about it Star, just help me to my bed." He slurred slowly. With the help of Starfire he was able to leave the closet and walk down the dirty red hallway of there small apartment down to his room at the end of the hall. His room had nothing on the wall and had only his clothes and bed in it. She laid him down and covered him up with a gentleness that was motherly. When she reached the door way on her way out she gave him one last, sad look before closing the door behind her.

It was near ten in the mourning when Robin woke up with a massive head ache. He crawled slowly out of his bed before he remembered what had happened the night before, and what had happened only a few days prior. He dressed in silence before he stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he noticed Raven was waiting for him with the whisky bottles laid out on the table, and she did not look happy. He knew that Star had told her but he really didn't care, nor did he care that Raven was mad.

"Well look who's finally up." She deadpanned. "Maybe you would like to explain why you were drinking?" She gave him a stare that seamed to bore into his very soul, and it didn't work.

"No mother, I don't want to explain, and I don't have to either. Because you're not my mom and you are not the boss of me, so drop it and leave me alone." He snapped, he did not want to hear what she had to say. He was glad it wasn't Star sitting there asking him these questions because he knew he would feel compelled to answer her she just had this way of drawing answers out of him. Raven did not have that power and Robin knew that she never would, it just wasn't in her nature. Raven was still sitting there dumbfounded when Robin grabbed one of the bottles and left the building.

Robin was ridding his motorcycle to his special spot that over looked the city, the sight calmed him when he was there, and right now he needed to calm down. When he reached the spot where his hammock was hung he parked his bike and pulled out the whisky. He lay down and took a swig from the glass. He felt the sweat relief of the whisky burning his throat and dulling the pain of his loss. He felt untouchable right now, he missed the time when he always felt like that instead of feeling vulnerable and week all the time. Feeling like he was nothing and had no reason to live. Raven had stopped him from committing suicide the day before, so instead of killing himself he decided he would wash his worries away with alcohol. He had found a shop that was selling to minors and had threatened to turn in the workers and owner unless they had agreed to give him free alcohol when ever he wanted it. He had chosen whisky for its burning sensation; he hadn't taken the vodka because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

When the bottle was empty he just lay there with his throat burning and head hurting, yet feeling better. He could no longer remember why he had been so sad clearly any more. He knew it had some thing to do with his friends but he couldn't remember what exactly it was. In the back of his mind he knew that this was just a temporary solution; when the pain came back and he would crave more alcohol and it would just become a vicious cycle. Yet right now it worked, and that's all that mattered to him. He wasn't worrying about Red X, his friends, nothing. It was just him, this hammock, and the scenery around him. The soothing smell of the trees and the flowers, the sound of the birds singing and the mountain spring trickling behind him, and the feel of the warm sun on his face. Robin drifted off into a deep, whisky induced sleep.

_(Dream)_

_ He was standing in the living room at Titans Tower. It was still above water and wasn't destroyed by Red X's missals. He wasn't sure what was happening until he heard a voice from behind him._

_ "Yo spiky, what up?" Robin turned around and found Beast Boy, Bee, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Aqua lad, and Cyborg sitting around him in a some how enlarged couch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew he was dreaming but this was different than his usual dreams of late. Most of them had been where he lost both Raven and Starfire to Red X in many horrific ways. This was a happy dream, some thing he had not experienced in a while. He had been standing there with his mouth open for a few minutes when Bee said_

_ "You gona just stand there and catch flies or are you gona give us a hug?" This brought Robin back to "reality" and he hugged all of them. _

_ "I've missed all of you guys so much. I've been doing stuff I'm not proud of, but I bet you know that all ready." He hung his head glumly, how could he have done that to his friends. How could he have tried to forget them, especially Cyborg after the sacrifice he made for him._

_ "We know, that why were here." Cyborg told him. _

_ "Ya dude, were worried about you. This is not how hero's are supposed to act, especially you." Beast Boy added, earning him glares from the rest of the Titans except Robin who looked even more ashamed._

_ "What he's trying to say" Aqua lad added "Is that you're not acting like yourself. The Robin we knew wouldn't drink, lie, or shout at his friends like you did to Raven. And we want to know why you're doing it." They were all stareing at him expectantly. He knew he had to answer them, he owed it to them. He took a deep breath and began._

_ "I just wanted to forget. I don't want to feel the pain, because loosing you guys hurt. I can't describe the pain with words because there are certain levels of pain that have none. When you have lost all hope, see no way or reason to live, when your life is crumbling before your eyes and there is nothing you can do to stop it. When you feel like the only way out is death, and then you are where I am. That's why I've done all this stuff to myself, because I see no way out but death. Raven stopped that so I turned to the next best thing, forgetting." Robin hung his head and started to cry. He heard his reasons and realized how pathetic they really were. He still had friends who cared and wanted to help him, he still had a reason to live, so he had no excuses why he should hurt himself. His friends saw this and smiled._

_ "I think he finally gets it." Speedy smirked. Mas and Menos rambled some thing off in Spanish that had Robin asking _

_ "What did they say?" While Cyborg, Bee, Mas, and Menos were laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Cyborg activated the translator on his arm and what the twins just said came out in English._

_ "Now maybe he can pull his head out of his ass and start thinking straight." The Rest of them started laughing, even Robin. He knew what they had said was true and that this little talk had helped him realize that. When they all stopped laughing Cyborg checked the clock on his arm, he looked a little worried._

_ "Hey guys, it's time to go." He told every one and then he looked at Robin "And its time for you to wake up." Robin looked confused. _

_ "What do you mean its time to go? Where are you going?" He didn't understand what that meant and why he had to wake up. Cyborg looked at him and gave him a simple answer_

_ "Paradise." They all smiled and waved as they disappeared in a soft glow of sparkling light._

_ (End Dream)_

Robin woke up and fell out of his hammock. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized that the sun was setting; it hadn't even been noon when he had come up here. He remembered what had happened in his dream, though he wasn't sure if it was a dream. It had felt so real and the fact that the twins spoke in Spanish instead of English in his dream had been weird. But he knew what he had to do, and who he had to see. He put on his helmet and raced back to his apartment.

** Well, what did you think? Like I said at the beginning I don't see this story lasting any more than another two or three chapter unless I get a giant burst of ideas soon. And as for shout outs, this time they go to ShadowMaster77, meganlyn27, and maranda111. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. And I hope that all the readers of this story stick with it all the way through. I'm not going to ask for reviews this time because I figure you'll review if you want to. This chapter has a special meaning to me because I had a friend who this stuff actually happened to. He tried to hang himself when his mom walked in and stopped it. He then turned to drinking until he had a "dream." He is now better and a devote follower of God and Jesus Christ. **

** assassin x 007 out.**


	12. Chapter 12

** The end is almost here my friends, and it is my unfortunate duty to tell you all that the next chapter will be the last one. I know that if you are reading this right now you have stuck with this story since the beginning and that I thank you all for. Now for shout outs, these people are now officially epic: ShadowMaster77, pandalover6438629, and maranda111. These people took the time to review, so they are epic, end of story, case closed, no arguments. Now to the epic story you all love so much.**

Robin was sprinting up the stairs of there apartment complex heading up to there apartment. He had to apologize to Raven and Starfire for how he had acted and for what he had done. When he reached the apartment he opened the door and came into an empty room. He saw a note on the table, and fearing the worst he picked it and read.

Robin, me and Raven have gone to the mall of shopping. We know you want to be alone. –Starfire

With a sigh of relief Robin set the note back down and plopped onto the couch. They hadn't been kidnapped by Red X, they were still safe. He would just wait until they got back before he talked to them. H decided to watch some T.V. while he was waiting so he picked up the remote and turned it on. He was channel flipping when the screen cut black then a familiar skull face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Jump city, and especially you Robin. You should probably all know who I am by now, if not I will tell you. I am Red X, and I am your worst nightmare. I have killed of several members of your so called heroes, your Teen Titans, and they have failed to stop me. I have destroyed there tower and broken there spirits. Even there leader Robin cowers from me, well I have a way of bringing him out of hiding. I have captured both Raven and Starfire." At this Robin jolted into an upright position. Was the note on the table a plant, to make him think they were safe? No it had been Stars hand writing so he must have taken them from the mall.

"They are now each hung over a vat of acid, and it is Robin's choice on who dies. There is a key hidden some where in the city, just one key. It can open both of there cages, but only one will survive. And Robin gets to decide, have fun." Robin was in shock. He couldn't believe what Red X had done, what he was forcing him to do. He had no idea where to find the key, or Red X, and no idea how to save both of them. He decided to find the key first and then figure that part out later. Robin was barley out the front door when the building attendant stopped him.

"Hey, were you just watching T.V.?"

"That's what I'm going to take care of." He replied, the mans face relaxed a little.

"Good luck on that key searching." He called after Robin. Robin hopped on his motorcycle and was off, blazing down the street like a maniac. He was heading to the mall to check if anyone had seen Red X take Starfire or Raven. When he got there the entrances were blocked off with guards at every entrance keeping some very disgruntled looking shoppers out. When he reached the door the sheriff gave him a nod and let him in.

The sight terrified him beyond all belief and he threw up on the spot. There had been a massacre here, with dead bodies laying every where with there blood and guts spattered across the floors and walls. The stench was noxious and almost caused him to faint by itself; he didn't know how long he could be in here with out collapsing to the floor. A military officer walked over to him with a solemn face and cheeks glistening as if he'd been crying.

"It's a real shame what's happened here. These people didn't need to die; they hadn't done anything to deserve this. You find this psychopath and bring him in. He needs to pay for what he's done." The man began to cry again, and Robin couldn't blame him. The sight of dead innocents was enough to make any one cry; he wasn't because he had a job to do and couldn't afford to cry. Robin just stood there and patted the grown man on the shoulder knowing that the only way to console him would be to bring in Red X, and that's exactly what he planned to do. He was heading for the door when another solder jogged up to him, his face white as a sheet.

"I think you need to see this." The grief in the man's voice told Robin it was something serious so he followed him to the food court. When they got there Robin saw what the solder had wanted him to see. Written in blood across the wall was a message to him.

This is written in the blood of the innocent people you swore to protect when you came to this city. How you have failed them all, letting this happen. This is what you are doomed to do the rest of your life, fail. Learn to love it Robin, because soon it will be all you ever know.—Red X

Robin just stared at it; he couldn't believe what he was reading. Red X had killed all of these people just to write this message, however true it may be. He had caused this, this was his doing. He could have prevented every thing in the first place but he had gotten scared, and heroes aren't supposed to get scared. But now he wasn't depressed, he was enraged; he was going to take down Red X no matter the cost. He knew he had to find the key as fast as possible so he wasn't going to waste any time, he had to simply talk to another psycho to find it.

As he approached the clock tower again, Robin was having second thoughts about it. Every time he had visited Slade because of Red X he had gained a favor from him, and Robin was nervous about what he would use them for. But he had to, in order to save at least one of his friends, if not both. He walked down the too familiar hallways and into the clock works where Slade reside. He walked into the area where Slade had all of his monitors set up that had footage from previous fights with him and his friends. He heard a sinister voice from behind him that gave him goosebumps.

"Hello Robin, I've been expecting you for some time now. I thought you may not show up." Robin knew Slade had expected him to come ask him eventually, he was just trying to sound cryptic to psych him out.

"None of your cryptic threats this time Slade, just tell me where the key is. I know you know, you've been helping Red X since the beginning." Robin was staring at Slade intently, watching him closely so he could not pull anything like he had last time.

"Well Robin, being demanding aren't we. You assume I know where it is and will tell you where it is. I already have a favor from you and you have nothing else I desire so why should I tell you where the key is." This made Robin squirm a little, and Slade noticed. He was glad to see he could still make the boy squirm even when he was feeling confident. "Of course I do know where the key is; in fact I have it here with me." Slade held up a small black key and showed it to Robin. "In order to get it you must beat me in a fight." Slade tossed the key onto his chair and launched himself at Robin, tackling him to the floor. Robin was able to kick him off and stand up before Slade was on top of him again, pinning him to the floor while he repeatedly struck Robin across the face. Robin felt his nose break and begin to bleed as he started to see spots. He could tell that Slade was going to kill him if he didn't win, so Robin activated on of his explosive disks, sending Slade flying while bruising Robin's ribs. He was able to stand but barely. His vision was blotched with dark spots and he felt weak. He knew he had to win soon before he passed out. He heard Slade charging at him from a distance and turned slowly to face him, and he pulled out one of his freeze disks. He threw it at Slades feet and caused him to slip and his arm got caught in one of the gears. Robin left with the key, leaving the sounds of Slades final screams behind him.

When Robin returned to his apartment he was still pondering over how he was supposed to find Red X so he could save his friends when there was a knock at the door. Untrusting as he had become lately he pulled out one of his disks before asking,

"Who is it?"

"It's Private Lansing, I have a message for you. It's from the guy who killed all those people at the mall." There was an uncertain tone to the Privates voice, like he was unsure of himself. Robin opened the door hurriedly and motioned for the man to come in. The man had a doubtful look on his face, like he had no idea what to do.

"What's the message?" Robin asked eagerly, he wanted to know where to find his friends.

"The message was short, it said he was where this all began." The Private seemed confused now, and was staring at Robin with quizzical eyes. Robin noticing this asked the man

"What's wrong, you're staring at me funny." The Private gulped and took a deap breath before speaking.

"The guy named Red X said that you killed a man, that you murdered him. We didn't believe it but with the way you've been acting lately I wasn't sure." The man now looked a little ashamed, and Robin was stunned. He had killed Slade but it was in self defense, and it hadn't been on purpose, it had just happened. He couldn't tell the solder that or it would crush his spirit and he would be arrested, and he couldn't afford that right now. He thought about his response for a second before he spoke.

"I did not kill any one meaning to do so, but I have caused death with my actions. However I have been spending every waking hour of my day since this all started to fix it." This put a look of ease on the solders face as he left the room. Robin knew exactly where he had to go to find them, and he did not like it at all. It scared him that after all these years he had to return to where it had all began, the old ware house. Back to Gotham, back to the city of his young child hood. The city of not only his greatest gain, but his greatest loss as well. He walked slowly down to his motorcycle before speeding off to Gotham, and his final stand. He had decided that only one of them was going to walk out of that ware house alive, either him or SAW. He was in a thicket of thought as he left the city, possibly to never see it again.

**Well wasn't this a happy chapter, not. But wasn't the death of Slade a surprise, I thought it would be an interesting thing to put in there. Just like before the Starfire poll is still open until SUNDAY. That's right, I am putting a cap on the Starfire poll because on SUNDAY I will start writing the next chapter so I can have it up by Tuesday. Also I have posted the first chapter to a new story of mine called "Three Trials of Love", so if you're interested then you can read it. It's a Raven fic but it has NO pairings in it what so ever. That should interest you guys; also I found something extremely awesome that has inspired yet another fic. Deathstroke (Slade for those of you who only watch the show, that's me but I am a huge Deathstroke fan) is Jericho's DAD! If you want to know how just visit one of the Teen Titan based Wiki sites, there really good sources for good info on every body in the show. So I am going to have a Jerikole fic at some point with Slade in it. It will probably be a one shot though. Alas I must go, but don't worry, there is still one more chapter left. So until next time**

** assassin x 007 out **


	13. Chapter 13

** Well I had a blast of inspiration and was able to get another chapter out of this story before the end. This was just something I thought of while on the school bus, go figure. Also I am sorry it took so long to date this but I have so much homework it's not even funny. I mean three essays, a science project, and math; I had little time to write until Thursday night. I was up till midnight finishing this, and I have insomnia so it wasn't that hard to do. Well let's stop reading my authors note and get to the story. **

Robin was filling up his tank at a gas station off the highway somewhere in the middle of Kansas, with the sound of cars rushing down the highway in the background. He had been traveling for three days, coming from Jump City without any preparations. He was still wearing the same costume he had been wearing when he left and he hadn't showered since he had left, he was starting to smell. He had been living off fast food and gas station snacks and was craving some real food. He was tired and weak, having not slept either. He put the cap back on is bike and got back on. He was starting it up when he heard a voice he hadn't heard for a very long time. He turned to see an old man walking toward him wearing a black suit and looking very happy to see him.

"Master Richard, how good it is to see you again!" Exclaimed the man, beaming with pride.

"Alfred!" Spluttered Robin, "What are you doing here? And please don't us my civilian name in public, secret identity and all."

"Master Bruce sent me; he heard of your predicament and thought he could help. My word, you could use a shower and a good nights rest by the look of you." This caught Robin's attention. So Batman had heard about his predicament, and was just now decided to help him, how wonderful. But he was not about to turn down a shower and a comfy bed, knowing Alfred would insist on paying for everything. So he got on his bike and Alfred got into his car and led Robin to one of the many hotels off the highway, though this one was different. It was large and grand, with many posh decorations littering the expensively furnished main room. Alfred walked up to the front desk and after a few minutes returned with two key cards.

"Right this way master Robin, up to room 327." They climbed the steps up to the third floor and walked down the grand hallway to the room at the end. When Alfred opened the door Robins jaw dropped, the room had two king sized canopy beds with a large fridge that was no doubtable filled with different bottles of alcohol among other things. The bathroom had marble counter tops with a giant tub and ornate shower. But all this wasn't what had surprised and stunned Robin; it was the man sitting in one of the large, plush arm chairs.

"Master Bruce I have returned with Master Richard as you asked." Alfred said as the man stood to greet them.

"Dick, it's been a long time. How've you been?" Asked the man with dark black hair with his deep blue eyes staring at Robin intensely, with Robins light blue ones staring back with a spark of fury.

"I guess it has been a while. We've both been busy I guess." Robin growled, he was pissed at Bruce, for waiting to help until now, when the trouble had gotten to his city.

"I can tell you're mad at me Dick, don't deny it, I just want to know why?" Bruce had a look of sincere confusion on his face, and that just made Robin madder. How could he not know why? The fact that he had waited until almost all his friends were dead or the fact he was trying to buy his forgiveness with a fancy hotel room. Well he was not going to tell him anything. Unfortunately Bruce could read his answer of his face like a book and understood what was going on in his head.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then at least take a shower and sleep here tonight." Robin nodded and headed for the shower. He had to admit that the feel of hot water running down his back felt good and the feeling of clean he hadn't felt in a while was comforting. When he stepped out of the shower there was a fresh pair of pajamas and under wear waiting for him. He put them on and walked out of the room to find Bruce to be gone and Alfred reading in a chair. Alfred heard him and said without looking

"Master Bruce has left to get dinner. You may wait for him or you may sleep, which ever you choose." Robin walked over and laid on one of the beds and crashed.

_(Dream) _

_ As they were leaving, Robin saw a figure in the dust that was still settling. He recognized who it was, It was SAW._

_ "Batman, it's one of the gang members." Robin shouted and pointed in the direction of the man. At that same instant the roof collapsed and Batman had barley saved them by using his grappling hook to grab one of the barrels on the outside of the building to drag them out._

_ "Whoever that was, there probably dead now." Batman coughed. Robin was unsure but with a reassuring pat on the back he left with the dark knight satisfied that he was in safe hands. _

_ It had been a few months with Batman before he ha finally been allowed to formally show himself in public as Robin but he had learned many things about his new guardian in that time. He had learned that Batman was also Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy; hence he could afford all the gadgets and stuff. He had also learned that he had lost his parents at a young age as well, so he had created the batman persona to help him help people. Robin had not had many friends but he had soon made one, Alfred. He understood his situation probably more than Bruce did at times and was always kind to him. He always cheered Robin up, weather it was intentional or not. He just had one of those personalities that cheered people up by just being around him. So Robin had come to enjoy a life of adrenalin filled luxury, from fighting villains to playing video games on the movie theater screen in the basement. However as he had gotten older he began to wonder what it would be like to work on his own. He and Bruce had a fight over it and he ended up storming off and fighting crime in Jump City._

_ (End dream)_

Robin awoke feeling rested and refreshed. He sat up and stretched out before surveying the room. It was still as intricate and posh as the night before, maybe even more so with the shadow of early morning falling slowly across it. He saw Alfred asleep on a rolla bed and Bruce asleep in the other canopy bed with the curtains drawn. He couldn't stay; he just didn't have the time to stay, nor the patience to deal with Bruce. He tiptoed quietly around the room, grabbing his costume that Alfred had washed the night before. He dressed silently, took a few bagels from the kitchen and quickly snuck out. Robin entered the lobby when he heard a

"Leaving so soon" from Behind him, he turned around to see Bruce sitting on a chair reading a book. He realized that what he had assumed was Bruce was actually pillows.

"Yes, I have to save my friends from Red X. I don't know how I'm going to save both of them but know I will some how." Robin had a determined look on his face that showed he had no intentions of being stopped by any one.

"That's fine, I have no intentions of stopping you. In fact I want to help. Just one more time to be the dynamic duo, for old time's sake, will you do this for me Dick? Give an old man one wish?" Bruce had a look of longing in his eyes, like he missed the days when they were Batman and Robin the dynamic duo, instead of the Batman and Robin who saved lives in two different towns. Robin unfortunately did not feel that way.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I can't. I have to do this on my own; it's my fault so I have to fix it." Bruce hung his head, disappointed by his answer.

"Then will you do this one favor for me instead. I've been saving it for a while because I wanted you to have it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph of him and Robin when he was still a little kid. "I want you to take this and frame it. Can you do that for me?" Robin knew that Bruce was just trying to help. Bruce had wanted to have one more chance to work with the kid he had saved all those years ago, and he had denied him. He couldn't refuse him this, not after every thing he had given to him.

"Yes Bruce, I can do that." Robin took the picture from Bruce before slowly turning around and walking out of the building. He approached his bike and found a note attached to it. He picked it up and read.

"Dear Master Richard

I figured you might want to leave early and without saying goodbye so when you were asleep I took the time to write this. I know that Master Bruce will ask you if you can be the dynamic duo once more, and I know that you will probably say no. I know that you still have some anger toward him between the fight you had before you left and him not helping you until now, but you must know every thing. The reason he has not helped until now is because he did not know until the scoundrel had reached Gotham. He did not attempt to rescue the girls for fear he might unintentionally cause them harm. As for the row you two had before your departure all those years ago, he only had your safety in mind. He knew the dangers of solo crime fighting and he had come to think of you as his son. So because of this he tried to stop you. It broke his heart when you left but he knew it was too late to take back what had happened. We both truly care about you and wish you the best of luck on your mission

Your friend

Alfred"

When Robin finished reading the letter he was almost in tears. He had been angry at Bruce for things that weren't even his fault. He had crushed his dream of one more time of being partners. He had done something he wished he could change, but of course the past couldn't be changed. But wrongs could be righted. He turned over Alfred letter and pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled something on the back. He ran over to Bruce's car and stuck the note securely in the window wipers before getting back on his bike a speeding of towards Gotham with tears in his eyes and determination on his face.

**Well that's it for now, again, sorry bout the wait. Also I need to do shout outs, so here are the people who reviewed the last chapter: ShadowMaster77, meganlyn27, and maranda111. Thanks for your reviews and support. Also, I have some exciting news. Because I had this burst of inspiration to do the whole Batman thing I am able to do a sequel to this, boo ya! Yes I said that, a sequel. All I have to do is change the justified story around a little and it can be the sequel to this one. So keep an eye out for that. I will not post it until I have finished this story AND my three trials of love story as well. But that does not mean I won't be working on it, I just won't have it posted. So that's it for now, please review. Flames, constructive criticism, randomness, what ever. **

** assassin x 007 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Now for the final chapter in this epic series that I have enjoyed writing since the beginning, and it make me sad to say that. I Have to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter and they are people I have said before, ShadowMaster77 who has reviewed every single chapter since the beginning, and meganlyn27 who has stuck with this story for a long time as well. They both have my own personal thanks for all there support for sticking with this for so long. I have one last vote for you people that will end on Valentines Day. I will tell you what it is in my authors note at the bottom. Now to the epic conclusion to Red X rising. (Sniffles)**

Robin was coming off the exit ramp when the city came into view.

"Gotham city, it's been a while old friend." He whispered to himself, the sight brought tears to his eyes. It had been years since had seen it and it brought a flood of memories back to him, both good and bad. Living with Bruce and Alfred, stopping criminals, working for the gang, the murders had committed. Every thing he regretted doing in his life and things he was proud of had all happened in this city and he had finally returned. Robin knew he had some where to be though, the place where it had all began, the warehouse. He rode his bike through the city with people on the side walks shouting his name and waving to him. Did they still remember him after all this time? Did he really leave such a large impression on the people of this city that they would remember him after being away for so long? Robin was touched by this; the fact that they did remember him made him feel better, but then he remembered why he was there in the first place and all of those good feelings went away. This wasn't a returning or vacation, he was saving lives, the lives of his friends; his family.

He had reached the docks when he heard the sound of a jet engine powered car screeching to a stop behind him. Robin turned and smiled, it was Batman stepping out of the car with the note he had written him in his hand. He remembered exactly what he had written.

"Dear Bruce

Sorry for how terrible I treated you when you were only trying to help. I was still mad at you for something that happened years ago, and fro something you had no control over. Alfred told me what happened and that made me think, was I acting any better? Was I acting like a hero or like I did back in my criminal days? Well I decided that I should take you up on your offer. So if you accept my apology and can catch up to me, we can be the dynamic duo one more time.

Sincerely

Dick"

"Well Robin, looks like Alfred saved the day again." He said laughing.

"He's possibly a bigger hero than either of us by simply keeping us in one piece." Robin chuckled. He looked up and caught Batman's gaze. There was a spark in his eyes that he hadn't seen at the hotel, spark of happiness. "Well Batman, one more time, for old time's sake."

"Yep, now let's go kick this psycho's ass." The dynamic duo ran swiftly through the shadows so that no one would see them. They approached the old warehouse and Robin finally saw what had happened to it after the fire. It was a blackened husk with holes in the walls and roof. The glass in the windows was either shattered or non existent. The sight of it shocked him. He had not expected it too, but the sight of the warehouse being destroyed made him feel a little angry. It had been his home a before he had been saved by Batman. Seeing the look on his face Batman said

"The city never got around to fixing it up because they were too focused on creating more warehouses that they could make money on by renting them out. So it's just sat here, abandoned and neglected to this day, though the inside is still in pretty good shape. It's obvious that some people haven't forgotten about it though." He gave Robin a sympathizing look.

"I guess I just expected them to fix it up or at least knock it down. It just has so many memories behind it that the sight is painful. Let's just go in and get the job done" Robin replied emotionlessly. He couldn't show emotion now, or he would start crying. They entered the warehouse silently and began to sneak quietly around when there was a sudden flash of light that blinded both of them.

"Well look what we have here. The little birdie went to get the big, bad bat. How pathetic, and here I thought you would be a man and take me on yourself. Well I guess your not a man then, and you just made this much harder on yourself as well." Red X pushed a button on the balcony wall and a blast of gas hit Batman, knocking him out.

"What did you do to him?" Shouted Robin furiously, he was going to lose Batman too.

"Relax; he's not dead, yet. He is simply asleep. That should keep him out of our way and make an even playing field. So Robin, have you decided which of your friends to save? Well let me tell you this, Starfire is in the door on my right and Raven is in the door on my left. It's your choice." He walked off into his old office laughing hysterically. Robin grinded his teeth, he was still determined on saving both of them. Robin climbed the ladder to the balcony. H walked in the door that Red X had said Raven was in and saw why they had not freed themselves. There was a steel cord connecting her cage to some thing in the room next to it, Starfire's room. It was set up like a scale, when you removed t weight on one side the other went down. This seamed redundant to Robin because Raven was knocked out, presumably with the same stuff that had knocked outBatman. He was pretty sure that Star was knocked out as well, so now the question was how to save them both. He was twirling the key in his hand and pacing back and forth when Red X walked in. Robin was about to pounce on him when he said

"Not one more step or they both die. I can tell your either waiting for Batman to wake up before freeing them or trying to find a way to free them both. Let's put it this way, if Batman wakes up and you still haven't freed one, they both die. If you try to free both, they both die. So decide my friend, pick the one who lives, and the one who dies." He walked out with out another word, leaving Robin in a deadly silence. He finally realized he really had to pick one, only one could live. He had to kill one of his friends in order to save the other. He sighed, slumped his head, and walked out of the room. He entered Starfire's room to find her sleeping peacefully on the bottom of the iron cage, almost like a baby. He slowly put the key into the lock and turned it until it clicked. The door swung open on its squeaky hinges and he slowly lifted her unconscious body up and out of the cage, knowing that by doing this Raven would be lowered to her death into the vat of acid below her. He set the limp body of Starfire down against the wall and then shrunk to the floor crying. He had just killed one of his best friends; he had just killed his sister. He was weeping like he had never cried before, because he knew all of this was his fault. He had brought SAW on his team, he had caused him to start killing his friends. Well this was going to end now, he was going to finish this once and for all. He was going to kill Red X. Robin stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and headed for the door when he heard a faint noise behind him.

"Robin, is that you?"

"Yes Star, it's me. How are you?" He was concerned for her, she seamed dazed and confused, and scared. She was rarely ever scared.

"I'm ok Robin," She whispered, then she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I am so scarred. The Red X has killed so many of our friends and I don't know what's going to happen next, but I'm afraid he will kill me." She began to cry into his shoulder, and he let her. He knew what she was going through. He was scared too, but he was acting brave for her. This had been tough on him but he knew that this had been even harder for her. She was not used to the idea of loss and pain on this deep a level, and that caused her to act like a scared little girl instead of the strong warrior princess she was. Robin looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Awww, look at the little love birds. I suppose you haven't told her about Raven yet."

"Not yet SAW, but I will after I kick your ass." Robin stood up to attack Red X, but before he could take a step Starfire asked

"Robin, what happened to Raven?" She had a pleading look on her face that told Robin she had to know. Yet he knew that if he told her it would break her, make her unstable and possibly insane. He unfortunately didn't have to tell her.

"You friend Robin here killed her saving you. It was simple really, he saved you and she died, or he saved her and you died. I guess we know he likes you more than her now." Red X was laughing at Starfire's reaction. She had a look of absolute horror and shock on her face as she stared at Robin. He reached to comfort her but she just pulled away.

"Robin, how could you do something like that? What would force you to make a choice like that? How could you kill Raven?" She was crying again, and this time it was completely his fault.

"It was either one of you or both of you Star. I decided that saving one is better than letting you both die."

"Well you decided wrong!" She shouted back at him, her eyes glowing with rage causing the tears in them to steam. "I would have rather died and been with Raven and all my friends again than live without them." Starfire walked slowly over to the vat of acid that was under her cage.

"Star what are you doing?! Robin shouted.

"Seeing my friends again" Those were her last words before she took a deep breath and allowed herself to slip into the acid and die. This pushed Robin over the edge, he couldn't take it any more. He fell to his knees and cried, kneeling at the feet of Red X.

"Kill me, you've broken me so kill me and get it over with." He was begging more than asking now. He just wanted to see his friends again, and apologize for all the trouble he had caused them.

"You think my goal was to kill you?" Red X asked laughing. "I could have killed you multiple times before now but I haven't. My goal was never to kill you, never. Don't you remember back when I killed Beast Boy, what I told you. I said I would keep the feeling of pin and loss fresh in your mind and destroy your life. I never said I would kill you. Your life is destroyed and I have kept the feeling of pain and loss fresh in your mind since this all began. I have given you every thing I have promised you. Killing you now would be showing you mercy, and I can't do that. No, I am going to let you live with the memories of what you did and what you've caused. That is my final act of vengeance, so have a good rest of your life." Red X turned to walk away but Robin had had enough. Enough of the threats, the deaths, and enough of him, he pulled out two of his robin-rangs and ran up behind Red X and shoved them straight through his chest and heart. Red X dropped dead on the spot, and Robin saw Batman standing in the doorway.

"Robin, you killed him." Batman said in a completely stunned tone.

"He deserved it."

"You realize what this means, I have to arrest you." Robin hung his head in shame, he knew Batman was right. He had broken the law and the unwritten superhero rule: you don't kill the villains. He held his hands out and felt the cold steel snap around his wrists. He had expected this to happen here all those years ago when he had been part of the gang; he would have never imagined it happening years latter in the same place when he was a hero. He allowed himself to be lead out of the warehouse by Batman, knowing it would be a long time before he could visit Starfire and Ravens graves.

**And that's the end. I know it's sad and depressing but the whole story has been sad and depressing, so I guess it fits. Review please, even if you haven't reviewed before. This is one of those chapters that almost made me cry writing it. Now for the vote, I want you, the readers, to tell via review if I should post the alternate ending where Starfire doesn't die. Again, you can vote up until Valentines Day. I will only post the little bit that is different, not the entire chapter again just with the ending different. Once again I must say that it has been fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. And be on the lookout for the sequel to this story, it will be called Justified. So, say it with me**

** assassin x 007 out. **


End file.
